Chasing After a Dead Woman
by lovetowritetheworld
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is all he thinks about day in and day out, but there is only one problem she isn't technically alive. When demonic and human races clashes for a battle over dominance how will the world survive? Will Inuyasha and his friends be able to save Kagome before she is changed forever? Or will he risk losing the one he loves most? INU/KAG MIR/SAN SES/RIN
1. Please Look at Me

Here is another story. :D I told you I would make more. Probably didn't think it would be so soon though, did you?

Giggle, well that is just how I work.

Alright let's get to it.

**Chapter One: Please Look at Me**

_When you love some one from afar you aren't just hurting your heart but theirs as well. Because they could be wanting you as much as you are wanting them._

_-Gianna (the writer)_

'Come on look at me.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the back of a raven beauty's head. She was one row to his left and three seats in front of him but that didn't stop him from acting like a creep.

Kagome Higurashi, a name that is just as beautiful as the girl it was given too.

Oh how she had a hold on the poor hanyou. Every day during third period English all he would do is watch her and hope that one day she would look at him.

He practically based his whole life off the hope of that. Yes it was probably creepy and yes he probably didn't care but he was in love so why should he?

He jumped in his seat when the bell to forth period rang, his heart nearly jolted when the young and beautiful girl brushed past him to return her Hamlet to the back shelf. So smart and yet she always forgets her book at home.

Or maybe she wanted to walk past Inuyasha on purpose? He liked to think so.

He sighed when he saw her leave the room, now there were two periods separating them. He had lunch now and then biology. But today was a good day, today was a different day.

Because today Inuyasha bribed his best friend Miroku to stay home today. Miroku sat right behind Kagome's lab partner who strangely was out sick today with the stomach flu and also strangely 50 dollars richer.

Considering today was a double period, Inuyasha had no lab partner and Kagome needed one, he would be asked to move up and be Kagome's lab partner.

Where they would be forced to talk to each other.

Smile at each other when Inuyasha said something funny.

'Or did something stupid..' Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt his hands shake from his nerves. He thought the idea he conjured up was absolutely brilliant until he realized he was actually going to go through with it.

"Ah fuck me." He muttered as he slammed his hand against his locker. Why was he getting so nervous?

'Maybe she doesn't like hanyou...' He thought.

"No she is different..." He muttered to himself as he opened the locker. She had to be different, no girl ever made his eyes change to the soft amber he had grown accustomed too. At first it was weird and it freaked some of his friends out too, turning from blue eyes to amber. But then again it could mean a good thing.

_When your eyes change, your emotions become fluster and your body begins to ache with a pain that only makes you smile when ever you see your love, then you know she isn't just a love. But a mate. And mates, mate for life. _

That is what his father told him when he was twelve years old, the first time his eyes change colors. When Kagome Higurashi moved into her grandfathers shrine after her father died. Every one knew what happened, how his car skid off into the middle of an intersection where it was then brutally crashed into by a sedan.

Oh yes, everybody knew. Sango, Kagome's best friend since she got her, Miroku Sango's stalker, Kagome's lab partner and her friend. Inuyasha, who only knew the girl from afar knew about it too.

He remembered everything he ever heard about the Higurashi girl, he even remembered the first day he saw her...

**FLASH BACK**

"_Class, we have a new student." Mr. Canid said as he gestured to the young black haired girl who stood in front of the class. Her face was broken, and she didn't even smile at her new class. She just stayed blank. _

_Inuyasha had been scribbling away on his test paper that he received a 58 on. He hated school and it hated him. He was a hanyou, not many people liked them. Although some did knowing that they aren't as dangerous as people say. Inuyasha was raised by a human woman and a demon father, he had a half brother named Sesshomaru who only hated him as much as he hated humans._

_So why try in life then if even his own flesh in blood didn't care about him?_

_But then when he looked up at the girl who stood in the front of the class his whole body shook. He closed his eyes shut and when he opened them again they had changed color. No one had noticed at first but then the bell rang it was all people could talk about._

_Inuyasha was in love, with Kagome. Kagome Higurashi._

_The girl who just before today nobody knew. The girl who just before today lived a happy and normal life. And the girl who just before today didn't have a boy who secretly stayed outside of her window every night to watch her. Protect her. Guard her._

_Because just before today this girl didn't know Inuyasha Taisho. _

**END FLASHBACK**

It's sad to say that Inuyasha was happy sometimes about Kagome's father dying, but if that never happened how would he have met Kagome?

He wouldn't have.

The fact that the man who raised her, loved her, and was important to her had to die just so he could meet the beautiful girl was cruel. Who ever said faith worked in mysterious ways was right.

Inuyasha sighed and shoved his English books in the locker before slamming it shut, he tossed his back pack onto his shoulders and started his way to lunch. Some people said hi to him, others chose to ignore him.

Most girls pretended they didn't like him because of his bloodline, but with his broad shoulders, perfectly chiseled chest, and cant-care-less attitude how can anyone resist?

Apparently Kagome Higurashi could. She was the only girl who never looked at him or showed any real interest in him, and that killed him most of the time.

He had only dated two girls Kikyo Hagadorshi and Ayame Tareshi. Both of them were complete failures. In other words one was a bitch the other one cheated on him.

Long story short they both got dumped and he went right back to loving Kagome.

He wanted to move on sometimes only because he thought he really had no chance with her, but now he knew he would make it so he had a chance with her. And that chance was less the 40 minutes away.

As he stepped into the cafeteria filled with chatting people all he could do was count the seconds as they went by. Even when he jumped on the lunch line and smelled the delicious burgers being cooked away. He just couldn't pry his mind away from Kagome. And she didn't even know he existed.

Thursday's thank god. Beautiful, mouth watering burgers was all he needed. The flavor was almost as intoxicating to him as ramen was. Oh man ramen, how amazing was that?

'Stop it. Soon everything you eat is gonna taste like burgers and ramen...wait...problem?' He smiled at his own thoughts. It always seemed as if they were having conversations in his head. The woman who served him his food gave him an odd look as he continued to stare into space.

"Inuyasha if you keep going that soon people will think your a statue." The woman said.

"Keh, Kaede shouldn't you be in the nurses office?" Inuyasha replied as he moved down the packed line slowly.

"Ye forget I haven't worked in the nurses office since my license hasn't been renewed." She said.

"So get it renewed already old woman."

"I cannot. I need money first and in case ye forget I need to work to get that. Exactly why I need to continue working, even if it means I have to work in the lunch room." She responded.

"Of course I remember that." Inuyasha said as he gave a shrug and then continued down the line to the cashier "See ya Kaede."

"Bye Inuyasha." She yelled at him as she continued to serve people their food.

Inuyash exited the lunch room as quickly as he came in with just as many stares. People didn't let him sit with them even if they liked him, just because they had a reputation to keep up. Inuyasha may be on the football team, he may be a well loved athlete but he was still a hanyou. And no matter what he did he wouldn't be good enough for anybody.

At least he could hope he was good enough for Kagome.

He carried his tray of food down the hallway to the bio wing, eating the french fries as he said hi to the security guard Kouga Talaki and gave a quick nod to Sango who smiled and hugged him.

"Inuyasha I can't believe today is the day!" She said as she changed her direction, now walking along side him.

"Who told you?"

"Miroku of course." She said as she snatched one of his french fries.

"Man why don't you guys just date already." He said as he took a big bite of his burger.

"Because why would I want to date a lecher like him?" She retorted.

"If you didn't like his lechery you would have kicked his ass by now." Inuyasha said with a smug smile.

"Okay" She rolled her eyes "Maybe I think he is cute." She said as she snatched another french fry from his tray.

"You think? Sango you only drool over the man every time he is nearby." Inuyasha said as he finished devouring his burger.

"Really, and that would mean you do too over Kagome."

"Keh, I do not." Inuyasha snorted.

"Really, okay. Maybe I should just tell Kagome to not be interested in you anymore." Sango said as she dropped her hands onto her hips.

"Wait what?"

"Shit. Um, nothing." Sango said as she casually took another fry from the slowly diminishing pile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I heard you pretty loud the first time so you may as well just say it again."

"Okay okay, so Kagome knows you exist. No big deal right?"

"No that's not what you said." Inuyasha stated as he sat down against the hallway wall. He always ate next to his biology class room, he had no where else to go.

Sango slid down next to him and shrugged her shoulders "Maybe she likes you." Sango said as she pulled an apple out of her back pack.

"She doesn't even notice me.." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah she does." Sango groaned as she took a bite of her apple. "She just doesn't talk about it."

"Why not? And if she doesn't talk about it then how do you know?"

"I said she doesn't talk about it. But that doesn't mean she doesn't ask questions, and I don't know why that is something for her to tell you."

Sango continued to swipe Inuyasha's fries, but he was to full of happiness to even care or try and pick a fight with the young girl. He was practically jumping inside his own skin as he thought more and more about Kagome and how she actually liked him.

Oh boy oh boy oh boy!

Should he buy her something? Flowers, girls like flowers right? But does she like flowers? Or better yet what kind of slowers.

And to Sango's displeasure the rest of the period was spent answering questions about Kagome. And to her annoyance Inuyasha smiled every time he heard something he liked.

"God Inuyasha stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Smiling. It's weird."

"I am not smiling."

"When the corners of your mouth curve up it's called a smile."

"Keh what ever wench."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Dog boy!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Nah i'll save that for Miroku!"

Just as Sango turned towards Inuyasha to give him a stare that would make his insides turn inside out, the bell rang and Inuyasha was safe for another day. Or at least for an hour.

Two if he was lucky.

* * *

"Uh..Hi.." Inuyasha heard a soft voice say from behind him. He turned around to see Kagome clutching her books to her body as if she would die without them. Her stare occasionally flicked from him to the ground, was she nervous too?

"Hey...uh...I saw that Tami is absent...and uh...i thought you would like a partner..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"What about Miroku..?" She whispered.

"Absent too..." Inuyasha said as he stood up to push his chair in "If you want to work alone I could-"

"No" She stammered at how quick she responded, as she fumbled to figure out what to say Inuyasha kept a sweet smile on his face "We can work together..."

"Good." He said taking his seat again.

The rest of the period was spent in complete bliss and laughter. Kagome had instantly warmed up to Inuyasha especially when he started to use cheesy jokes to make her laugh.

"Tell me another I love these." She said trying to stifle her laughter as she scribbled down the answer to number five.

"Okay..okay..Want to hear a joke about a pencil?" He said as he looked at her, she nodded and then he smiled "never mind it's pointless." He said as she gave a soft chuckle. He loved the smile she gave when she laughed, the way her eyes brightened up was the icing on the cake.

"Another." She said as she showed him the answer and then continued to answer number six. Sometimes he gave some input on an answer, but she let him fill out the graphs instead because that was his strong point.

"Okay okay...what did the little corn say to the mamma corn?" She leaned forward with a smirk on her face in anticipation "Where's popcorn?"

"AWE!" She said in a low squeal "That is so cute."

"It is...just like you." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome. She turned her head away, a faint blush coming up on her cheeks.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said as she looked at him. Their eyes met and suddenly the area around them seemed to disappear completely. Inuyasha felt a sensation surge through him as he continued to look at the beautiful girl in front of him. Just as he started to lean forward the bell rang signaling the end to fifth period, now the second half of their period would be starting. The period that didn't require partners.

As everyone returned to their seats Inuyasha couldn't help but look back at Kagome who was secretly smiling to herself. Inuyasha took his normal seat two tables behind Kagome and crossed his arms over his chest. Half the answers to his lab weren't finished but he didn't care. Because now he knew Kagome did like him the way he liked her, the way they looked at each other proved it.

Didn't it?

* * *

There we go the first chapter, I hope everyone finds it a good story. I've been thinking of this one for a while. Till next time! :D


	2. Where Have You Gone?

Hey guys next chapter, have fun. :)

BE WARNED IT IS A SHORT BURST CHAPTER!

**Chapter Two: Where Have You Gone?**

_Over a text message you can't tell when someone is in trouble. Over a phone call you can tell by the sound of their voice. But in person is when it really matters, because maybe you could yell for help. _

_Or be the help yourself._

_-Gianna_

Inuyasha groaned as he rolled over in his bed to hit the snooze button of his alarm clock. He continued to pound his fist against it until the constant buzzing stopped. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up rubbing his eyes as he walked over to the bathroom. He turned the bright light on and covered his eyes quickly.

"Fuck." He murmered as he slowly opened his eyes and look in the mirror. His white hair was a mess like usual, he played with it for a moment or two then reached for a his brush.

"Kagome isn't gonna like a messy hanyou." He laughed to himself before blushing at the thought of the beautiful girl.

They traded numbers after biology yesterday and although they didn't text much what they did end up saying was good enough.

_Kagome to Inuyasha 2:02 PM: Hey Inuyasha it's Kagome Higurashi from bio._

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 2:02 PM: Hey how are you?_

_Kagome to Inyassha: 2:05 PM: I'm good on my way home. How about you?_

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 2:05 PM: I'm good, on my way home too. _

_Kagome to Inuyasha:2:10 PM: Oh cool, sadly it's an hour away but the walk isn't too bad._

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 2:11 PM: The shrine is an hour away?_

_Kagome to Inuyasha: 2:13 PM: Now how did you know I live at a shrine? Lol and yes by walk it is. I don't really like taking the bus._

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 2:14 PM: Well maybe when I get a car I can drive you home. _

_Kagoome to Inuyasha: 2:17 PM: Really? I'll have to take you up on that offer then. _

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 2:18 PM: Yep._

_Kagome to Inuyasha: 2:24 PM: Hey I was wondering, maybe you would like to catch a movie this weekend with Sango and Miroku? We're seeing dead walking._

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 2:25 PM: Yeah sure. What day and when?_

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 2:47 PM: Hello?_

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 3:02 PM: Kagome, you there?_

_Inuyasha to Kagome: 4:21 PM: Hello...?_

He never did find out why she hadn't responded to him after he agreed to go to the movies. He hadn't heard from her the rest of the night, but he decided she must have just busy or something.

Even Sango didn't hear from her though which was odd, but he figured he'd just ask her about it in biology today and she would give a good reason like "Oh my phone was dead" or "I had to study."

He walked over of the bathroom and reached for his phone, clicking the on button then clicking his message app.

_No new messages_

Dammit she still didn't respond. He sighed and pulled open of his jammed drawers with a little bit of force and then picked out a somewhat white shirt with a black stain on it. He didn't know what the hell it was but the shirt smelled clean so what the hell.

He worried about Kagome, wondering if she had made it home or not. She probably did, but he still worried. How hadn't he known that she walked home every day? Usually each night he went to the young girls home to check up on her. Sometimes he would sit in a tree outside of her window and watch her sleep if he felt she was in danger.

She never was though, he just needed an excuse. Never the less, he was always there. Watching over her like a protector, he was going to keep her safe at all costs. Even if that meant he had to act like a crazy stalker.

Last night he had gotten so caught up in school work and Sesshomaru's pestering that he forgot to go check up on the girl.

Maybe he should have..

He sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans, put on one of his many pairs of Nike's that his mother always bought him and then went downstairs where the smell of fresh made waffles all but hit him in the face. His mouth began to water as he smelt the ramen too, his mother knew how to please him.

"Hey mom." Inuyasha said as he plopped down at the 4 person table next to his half brother, who only gave him a nod before continuing his attack on the syrup soaked waffle.

"Good morning baby." His mother responded as she placed a bowl filled to the top with ramen in front of the hungry hanyou. He growled with joy as he dug in, and in moments the whole bowl was consumed.

Expecting this his mother jsimply plopped another bowl of ramen in front of the boy, who smiled wide and once again attacked.

His mother chuckled before returning to the dishes. "Inuyasha, who is Kagome Higurashi?"

Inuyasha stopped eating and then looked up at his mother. "What?"

"Kagome Higurashi the girl you were texting yesterday."

"You checked my messages?" Inuyasha said as he dropped his fork and swallowed the ramen in his mouth, all while a shock expression stayed glued to his face.

"I paid for the phone didn't I?"

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Not long. I just check up on you now and then to make sure your not getting into trouble. I am your mother after all. So who is she?"

"Just...a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes a girl." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your mate." Sesshomaru said as he stuffed another piece of the waffle into his mouth.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"What she is! Isn't she the one who turned your eyes to amber?" Sesshomaru said with a smug smile as he looked at his step mother, who was gawking at Inuyasha.

"Mate...my little boy...has a mate..?!" His mother screamed as she ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. "Oh my big boy is growing up!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tighter.

"Mom mom no please stop..." Inuyasha said as he snapped an evil glare at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only smiled at the poor hanyou as he continued to be strangled by his mother. "Well I gotta go." He said as he picked up his plate, tossed it into the kitchen sink, then left the kitchen but not before leaning back in to flash Inuyasha another smug smile.

Oh he is dead.

That is when Inuyasha can figure out how to get his mother off of him..

* * *

"Inuyasha!" A high pitched voice called from behind him.

'Oh no...run!'

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed as she continued to chase Inuyasha down the english hallway. He was in no mood to talk, because he was in a rush. To Kagome, the girl of his dreams who would be sitting in his english class.

"Oh hey Sango...What's up?" Inuyasha said.

"Going to class you?"

"Probably the same." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"No need to be sarcastic I was just asking. For all I know you could have been going to the bathroom to smoke weed."

"Yes, because that is what I do." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well you do look shady." Sango said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Sure, I look like your regular killer. Being a hanyou and all."

"Oh come on you know that isn't what I was saying." Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at the girl before stopping in front of his class.

"Sorry to cut this short but I gotta go." He said.

"Okay, me too. Say hi to Kagome for me." She said with a wave before walking off. Inuyasha sighed before walking into the classroom. He was surprised to see Kagome missing from her seat, usually she was the first one there. Maybe she was just late.

And so Inuyasha waited till the bell rang to signal the start of the period, and then waited for the bell to signal the end.

She never showed.

* * *

The next day the same exact thing happened. Inuyasha chatted with Sango as he walked to English, then walked inside to see again no Kagome

* * *

Wednesday rolled around and still no sign of Kagome...

* * *

and then the same thing thursday...

* * *

then friday...

* * *

Then Monday came and for the first time in almost a week Kagome's seat wasn't empty. The pale and quiet girl sat silently in her seat without even glancing at Inuyasha, who took his seat just as quietly.

During the entire period Kagome didn't raise her hand, she didn't even speak which was strange. Kagome always had an answer for everything especially English.

But today she just stayed quiet and still, she didn't even take notes when the teacher began to write the new vocab words and chapter summaries.

Something was definitely up with her.

When the bell rang Inuyasha ran after Kagome forgetting his books inside the desk as he raced to reach the fast moving girl. It was as if she the floating the way she glided on the floor, Inuyasha gave it his all but as he rounded the corner she did a few seconds before him, he noticed something strange.

She was gone, as if...as if she had never been there.

Inuyasha stood in the hallway dazed as other students pushed past him. He felt cold inside, and his skin felt as stiff and rough as a stone. Something wasn't right, and Kagome was apart of that.

Shit, what the hell happens now?

* * *

Biology didn't come as fast as Inuyasha had begged it too. He didn't even bother to get lunch or sit with Sango when she motioned for him to go to her table. Instead he ran to biology and waited outside until the bell rang.

He was the first one inside as usual, Mrs. Tiller was writing out the lesson of day as Inuyasha stook his seat. He watched as other students began to pour into the classroom, and then the room was full of white noise.

Loud white noise.

Kagome was the last one in, which was once again strange to him. Especially when she walked in with a cold expression that sent chills up his spine. Once again, she didn't look at him.

Kagome had completely changed the six days she was missing.

No one had known what happened to her, there were rumors that she was sick, other rumors were that she was staying with a distant relative.

Nobody knew the truth. Friday a lot of people said they saw cops outside of the Higurashi shrine, which was once again unconfirmed.

Inuyasha knew now that Kagome was here, he could find out the truth.

So as the single period dragged on for the 40 minutes Inuyasha reluctantly sat at his desk he couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was missing.

The class was full, no doubt. But the scent of one of the students wasn't there.

The smell of lavender, or apples depending on the shampoo Kagome used.

How was this girl here but her scent wasn't?

Impossible was the only word that came to Inuyasha's mind. He sighed and leaned over to tap Miroku's shoulder who looked back at the hanyou and smirked.

"yo?"

"Does something seem odd with Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a confused expression.

"I don't know Inuyasha.. are you feeling okay?" Miroku said turning his whole body towards the boy now.

"Yeah why?"

"Well it's just...i don't know. Why do you ask about Kagome?"

"She seems off..."

"You've seen her? When?"

"What are you talking about? She's right infront of-"

"Miroku, Inuyasha are we interrupting something?" Mrs. Tiller asked, her eyes glaring daggers at the two boys.

"No.." They both responded before sitting leaning back in their seats. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, thoughts clouding his already fogged up mind.

What did Miroku mean by had Inuyasha seen Kagome? She was sitting right in front of his for the love of Kami.

With 5 minutes left in the period Inuyasha began to pack his books away. Mrs. Tiller tried to get the students who were already packed and ready to leave to sit back in their seats but it was useless. Miroku had managed to slip out of the room without her knowing. Sneaky lecher.

Kagome stayed sitting in her seat with her eyes glued to her desk. She kept shifting in her seat, Inuyasha wanted answers dammit and he was going to get them. He slowly made his way to her desk, keeping a small distance so he didn't spook the girl.

When the bell rang she shot up and darted for the door, with a determined Inuyasha behind her. Before she got out of the class room through she was jerked back by a hand on her shoulder.

Warmth...

She spun around with a gasp that sounded almost like a whisper as she stared up at the hanyou. He was just as surprised as she was, not by the force he used to grab her, but at how cold her body felt.

How stiff it felt. As if she were dead. Kagome's eyes widened and without a word she ran out of the room and down the hallway never to be seen again. Inuyasha tried to run after her but after a while found it was useless.

She was gone, like she had never been there before.

Shit..

* * *

9th period had come and gone in the blink of an eye and Inuyasha wasted no time running to the tech rooms. Kagome had class with Mr. Bianca, the funny tech teacher that everyone loved. He was always making jokes, always trying to get people to smile.

With his inhuman speed on his side he made it to the class just as the young and lifeless girl was stepping out of her classroom. Instead of following the crowd of people to the commons like most students did she went out of the first door on the long hallway. The one last led to the parking lot.

Inuyasha raised an eye at this but then shrugged and continued his chase on her.

When he finally made it outside he saw her standing still in the parking lot. She kept her back towards him, her head bent down as if she was ashamed.

Inuyasha took a step forward to the girl, just as he touched her shoulder he heard a shudder escape her lips as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Who are you..."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said as the girl quickly whipped around to face the hanyou. Her eyes were open wide again.

"Inuyasha?!" She screamed, but strangely it sounded almost like a whisper.

"Kagome...what...why are you acting so weird?"

"Inuyasha...how can you see me?" Kagome muttered her eyes finally looking into his. The light had faded from them almost completely, all that was left was a silver lining that outlined her pupil.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? You're standing right in front of me!"

Kagome's mouth opened completely as she gawked at him, she was clearly at a lost for words.

"Inuyasha how can...how can you touch me?"

"Kagome I am lost I seriously don't know what your talking about."

"Inuyasha..." She seethed through her teeth as she lifted her body up. The gesture looked as if she was taking a breathe, and yet her mouth didn't open for the air.

"Inuyasha..you shouldn't be able to touch me or even see me!"

"Kagome...what are you talking about?! Why shouldn't I be able to see or touch you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome closed her eyes for a brief second, when she reopened them the silver lining around her pupil seemed a bit bigger now.

"Inuyasha...I'm dead.."

* * *

OH SHIZ. Cliff hanger. :D


	3. The First Clue

Here we go chapter three I hope your liking the story so far,

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Thank yee

**Chapter Three: The First Clue**

_They say that a spirit is someone who died and can't move on to the other side. Either because they left behind some unfinished business, or some feelings that need to be resolved. Sometimes it may even be something connected with their death, like a murder who needs to be found. Or body, that needs to be buried._

_-Gianna_

"Kagome...what do you mean your...dead?" Inuyasha stuttered as he watched the girl. Kagome dipped her head in shame as she shuffled back and forth on her feet.

"I...don't really know how to explain it-"

"Try." Inuyasha pressed as he stepped toward the scared girl.

"I...was walking home..texting you when all of a sudden I was hit on the head. When I woke up I was laying on the side walk. There was blood around me, but no body. I had no blood on me, so I didn't know where it came from..." She trailed off as she looked up the man who stood before her. Her eyes seemed innocent, but her story didn't make sense.

"I walked home and called out to my mother. When she didn't respond I walked into the kitchen and put a hand on her shoulder but when I did that it just fell through her. I screamed but she didn't turn around. I tried to talk to Souta and Grandpa saying something was wrong with mom but they didn't respond to me."

Inuyasha blinked at Kagome, his mind was being engulfed in more questions then before.

"I tried to touch them but the same thing happened like with mom. I cried and screamed but no one could hear me. When I went to a mirror I saw that my eyes had no color and my skin was pale was like a ghost. I wanted to cry more but I saw no tears leave my eyes even though I felt them on my cheek." Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"I stayed in my bed for a few days. I didn't know what to do. I could hear mom shouting with some men downstairs but I didn't wanna leave my room, I didn't want to even try and see who she was talking to. But I knew she was crying.."

Kagome looked down and whipped a finger over her cheek as if she was brushing away a tear. A tear that wasn't there.

"After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't sleep ever. I just laid in my bed, so finally I decided to go to school. I figured I must be dead if no one could see me, or even hear me. But I thought maybe if I went about my daily routine then maybe something would come up to give me a sign of what was going on."

Now it made sense, why Kagome didn't raise her hand. Why Miroku had acted like he hadn't seen her. It was because he couldn't, because nobody could. Nobody except Inuyasha.

"Everything felt so cold...everything...except for when I was leaving biology and you...you touched my shoulder. I don't know how but you touched me and then a surge for warmth escaped my body. And the I knew.."

"..knew what?"

"Inuyasha...your the sign...the sign I was waiting for. Your the one who is going to help me cross over to the other side.."

And just like that, Inuyasha saw black.

* * *

"Inuyasha...?" A soft angelic whisper echoed in his ears.

'This can't be happening' he thought as he let out a weak groan.

"Inuyasha...come on wake up..." Kagome said as she placed her ghostly hands over the hanyou's arm. Somehow she was able to grip him, although it was a cold stiff grip she still was able to touch him. She shook him a little until he groaned again.

"Kagome?" He said as he opened his eyes. The pale face stared back at him, the dark and empty eyes seemed to go on for miles.

"Yes."

"What did you...mean by-"

"Your the one whose going to help me cross over?" She interjected.

"Yeah...that..."

"Inuyasha, i'm dead. I have to be right? All in all it isn't like others say. I can't mingle with other spirits, I haven't even seen any others. But I am stuck over here, if there isn't a heaven then where are the other spirits?" Kagome said clearly avoiding Inuyasha's question.

"Kagome" He said as he sat up giving her a stern look. She sighed.

"Okay, I think something is holding me here. For some reason, I can't cross over to heaven. Or where ever I am suppose to go. And for some reason, you are the only person who can see me. I think your my connection."

"Connection? What connection?"

"I think your suppose to help me figure out why I am here, why I can't cross over. It's the only thing that makes sense!"

And just like that Inuyasha's heart dropped six feet under.

"So in order for you to leave earth forever I have to help you cross over?"

"I think so."

"And i'll never see you again...?" Inuyasha asked, pain filling his eyes.

"I...i think so.." Kagome responded. Her words were full of pain, just like his eyes. The two stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until Inuyasha broke the stare.

"Do...you know why your stuck here?"

"No.." She said as she shook her head slowly.

"Any ideas...?"

"A few.."

"Let's hear em."

"I think...maybe it has something to do with my death.." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because...i think I was killed where I woke up as a spirit...but there was no body around..so I think"

"You think you were murdered?"

"Well no but.."

"Then what?"

"I think...maybe someone moved my body...and that is why i'm stuck. Maybe I need to be buried...or maybe I need to be burried with my...uh spirit like..self inside of the body..."

Inuyasha tipped his head slightly as he watched the girl sigh. Like before she didn't take any air in, just lifted and dropped her body.

"I think I need to actually 'Rest In Peace' if you know what I mean..."

"And in order to do that we need your body?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so.."

"Any idea where it is?"

She shook her head.

"Well...we need to find it then.."

"How?" She asked as she leaned towards Inuyasha.

"I guess we can start by going to the place where you woke up..."

Kagome nodded and stood up waiting for the boy to follow. I pain crept into his chest as he stood up next to the ghostly girl, he followed her to as she slowly glided along the side walk.

Today started of weird, then became crazy, and then board on insane.

Now it was just impossible.

* * *

"So...do you remember who hit you?" Inuyasha asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. A few people that walked by gave him odd looks, at first he wondered what their problem was then remembered the hard truth.

Kagome was dead, and he was the only one who coul d see her.

Damn, this is getting complicated.

"No, but I do how ever remember their shoes." She said as she continued down the sidewalk.

"Their shoes? Why?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head towards the girl a skeptical expression flashing across his features.

"Yeah, When I was following towards the ground I saw their red sneakers. They had the initials K.E.H." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Why would anyone try and kill you though?" Inuyasha asked trying to think of anyone who had those initials.

There was Karen Hallender in his English class.

Kevin Hill

Kargo Hash

Kain Hill, Kevin Hill's brother

Kally Hernandez.

And..Kikyo Hagadorshi...

Oh shit.

Inuyasha swallowed the large lump that rested in the back of his throat as he thought of his ex-girlfriend. The one who left without a call, only for him to find out she was with another man.

Fuck.

Somehow Inuyasha knew this was going to be a hard thing to overcome.

"Um Kagome.." Inuyasha said as he cleared his throat "Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Well...from what your saying, you were basically murdered. Why wouldn't you be scared?"

"I'm already dead."

"Point taken."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Scared."

"Keh! Me? Scared. Please, I am a hanyou no one would dare take me on."

"Yeah, well I mean all someone has to do and pet your kitty ears and you'll probably melt. That's what Sango says."

"Kitty ears?"

"Yeah their pointy like a cat. I have a cat named buyo with pointy ears like that."

"They're dog ears!"

"Depends on the type of dog. And i'm pretty sure those are kitty ears."

"I swear to god when we find your body-"

"Touch my body and your dead."

"Yeah like you could say that."

Kagome gasped as she stopped walking, the last of the light seemed to fade from her eyes as she stared at the frozen hanyou. Her face held pain in it's features.

"Oh Kagome come on I didn't-"

"Save it." She said as she lifted her hand. She lowered her gaze to the ground, Inuyasha knew she was crying even though he couldn't see the tears. He desperately wanted to hold her, but something kept him from even trying.

"I'm sorry Kagome..this is just...hard for me to grasp.." He stammered.

"Hard for you?" Kagome snapped, now she was looking directly into his eyes with a fire burning inside of hers. "HARD FOR YOU! I'M DEAD! I AM 15 YEARS OLD AND I AM DEAD! I WAS MURDERED BY SOMEONE FOR NO REASON OR ONE THAT I DON'T KNOW OF AND NOW I AM STUCK HER UNTIL I FIND MY BODY AND REST IN PEACE! DON'T YOU SEE?! I AM DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD! MY LIFE IS OVER! NO PROM! NO FAMILY! NO LOVE! INUYASHA LET ME SEE IF I CAN MAKE IT EVEN CLEARER FOR YOU! I AM D-E-A-D!"

Now Inuyasha felt like bastard, the poor girl was throwing her fist around as her non-existent tears poured out of her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't see them but he knew they were there.

"Kagome..i'm so sorry.." He said as he reached for her. His hand on her shoulder was enough to make her calm down, he put his arm completely around her and pulled her into his chest. No one was around to look, or they would have thought Inuyasha was hugging himself.

Kagome continued to let her tears fall, she constantly wiped at them, the feeling of tears rolling down her cheeks and Inuyasha's touch was all that she could feel anymore. If she took off her shoes and socks she couldn't feel the ground, and if she put her hand under water it passed right through without even so much as making her feel cold or hot.

Tragic. That is the only word to describe her ordeal.

Inuyasha buried his face into her stiff hair, she felt his hot breathe against her neck and let her muscle relax a little more. "Kagome..i just...chased after you for so long...and now your dead...and i'm helping you to leave...and it's...it's.." Oh god...was he crying?

"Inuyasha i'm sorry...i should have known this would be hard..for both of us.." Kagome said as she ran her hand over his arm. Her cold finger tips dribbled up his forearm until she slipped out of his grasped, she turned to face him the silver lining returning to her eyes.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as he held her hand out to her. People were looking now, but he didn't care. Let them look.

He was with Kagome now. He would help her even if it took forever.

He just wished she could stay forever.

Hhhhhh

"This is it!" Kagome cried as she ran over to the clean area of a side walk. It was slightly whiter than the other parts.

"Someone used bleach to clean up my blood.." Kagome said as she ran her hand over the white patch.

"How do you know?"

"Believe me..i do.." Kagome said as she stood up straight. She turned to look at Inuyasha who was walking around in a somewhat semi-circle. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He said as he stopped to look at her. "what?"

"What are you doing?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Trying to see if there is any trace of your scent left." Inuyasha stated as he continued his walk again.

"Okay" Kagome said as she turned her head to look around the scene of the crime. Someone had gone to great lengths to make sure nobody knew a murder took place here. Kagome walked over to the patch of grass that she woke up by and sat down running her fingers over the tall green grass, even though she couldn't feel it.

She sighed. As she looked down she noticed something glimmering in front of her, it was white, but had a small splotch of dried blood on it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and she reached for the small necklace but found it useless when her hand only passed through it.

"What!?" He yelled as he ran over to the sitting girl.

"Look!" Kagome yelled as she pointed to the necklace. Inuyasha picked it up and examined it for a few seconds before sniffing it.

"That is definitely yours." He said as he sat down in front of the girl. It was a simple necklace, a silver chain with an infinity sign on it.

"That isn't my necklace." Kagome stated.

"It has to be. It has your scent all over it."

"No one elses?"

He took another wiff before making a foul face "Oh wait..yeah there is. Wolf demon, yuck." He said as he dropped the necklace. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"I'm positive? Why?"

"Because...why would your killer leave this behind?"

"I don't know.."Kagome said as she leaned closer to the necklace "The clasp is broke though, maybe it broke off when they were running."

"Or maybe you fought back."

"How could I have?"

"I'm not sure, but Kagome this is a clue. The person who killed you was wearing this. If I can connect the scent, we may have our killer. The only problem the scent is oddly familiar to me..maybe someone in our school."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah Kagome. I'm afraid your murder was no accident."

"I figured that." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Kagome, this is serious. The person who killed you had a reason, and they go to our school. You need to really think, is there anyone at school who hates you?" Inuyasha asked as he twisted the necklace in his hands.

"I'm sure of it no one hates me. If they did, I didn't know about it."

Inuyasha nodded before tucking the necklace into his pocket and standing up, he held his hand out for Kagome to grab it. He lifted her to her feet and then walked back over to the white patch. Who ever the killer was they were going to find them.

For Kagome.


	4. More Dead on the Outside

Here is the next chapter.

Sadly not many reviews -sigh-

oh well..

**Chapter Four: More Dead on the Outside...**

"My god I must be going crazy." Inuyasha groaned as he threw himself off on the bed.

"Crazy doesn't begin to suprise it." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned his head, let out a yelp and then promptly fell on the floor.

"How did you get in here!" He screamed as he pointed at her.

"I walked." Kagome said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah but-"

"Inuyasha. Ghost."

"...Right.." Inuyasha said as he sat back on his bed. "No offense, but why are you here?"

"Where else am I suppose to go?" She said with a tip of her head.

"Ho..." He stopped himself as her gaze lowered to the ground. "Right...i'm the only one who can see you..." He said as he reached his hand over to her arm.

"Yeah." She muttered as she felt the warmth from his hand flow through her arm. She smiled at the gesture, turning her head up to look into his eyes. "Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"There such an unusual color. Is that a hanyou thing?" She said leaning forward.

"Ye..yes.." He stuttered.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me about them." She said as she sat on his bed. Her legs were folded over each other, her hands resting in her lap.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Tell me why that happens to hanyou."

"No reason I was just born like this." Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagome shook her head.

"Your lying."

"I am not." Inuyasha said as he too folded his legs over each other.

"You are. I know because you looked away from me." Kagome said with a smug smile.

"So what?"

"So you lied. The fact that you looked away from me and looked guilty proves it." Kagome stated.

"Ugh will you let it go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Inuyasha just spill."

Inuyasha sighed "Fine, my eyes change colors when I find a mate."

"A mate?"

"A lover? But for life. Mates are people who were literally born for each other, spirit body and mind. They are like a key and a lock, they fit each other perfectly even if they fight."

"So who is she?"

"Who?"

"Your mate." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"No...no one you...know" Inuyasha mumbled as he fumbled with his fingers.

"That's a lie."

"God damnit Kagome." Inuyasha said as he threw himself onto his back.

"I won't judge you. Is it Kikyo Hagadorshi?" Kagome said as she laid on her side.

"No! Why the hell would you say that?!" He said, his face turned towards her.

"Well you guys did date for a while and-"

"And she cheated on me. Look I found my mate before I dated her but I didn't think my mate would want to be with me okay?"

"Why not? Who wouldn't wanna be with you?" She said a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow at the ghost-like girl then nodded "Well..um...really can we not talk about it?"

"Please Inuyasha..." She pleaded leaning closer to him, her lips were inches from him. For a moment Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing, but when he felt the warmth on his lips spill out into the rest of his body he knew. He was kissing Kagome. And although her lips felt cold and stiff the warmth that transferred to him felt warm and life like.

How is anything like this possible?

Neither of them new, but as Kagome ripped herself from the kiss she never wanted to end all she could do was stare at the hanyou. Her mind was fogged with questions that could never have an answer.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, none of them could explain anything.

To everyone else Kagome was a ghost they didn't know existed, but for Inuyasha she was alive. Cold and stale, but alive.

There was only one person who would be able to explain this...

And Inuyasha knew exactly where to find her.

"Kagome...i think I know someone who can help us.."

"Really? Who?" She said her cheeks turning a painful pale.

"Kaede..."

* * *

"What does ye want child?" Kaede said as she creeked open her door to the hanyou. It was probably 6:30 at night, but since most of her clocks were broken she would never really know.

"Kaede, I need help." Inuyasha said.

"And what is she here for?" Kaede said motioning towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You can see me?" Kagome stuttered.

"I can see through ye, but I yes I can see ye. Inuyasha why have ye brought a spirit to my house?" Kaede said as she opened the door for them to come in.

"I need help old woman didn't you hear me earlier?"

"I heard ye just fine child, but for what help do ye need me for?" Kaede said as she sat down on her dusty old couch. The seems were torn but Kaede didn't seem to mind."

"Kagome was murdered, and I am the only one who can see and hear her. I can also touch her and-"

"Touch ye say?" Kaede said with intrigued eyes.

"Yes I can touch her. Watch.." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, he reached his hand towards her face and wiggled her nose with his fingers. Kaede stood up and walked over to the young, and somewhat annoyed girl.

"Ye are not dead then young child." Kaede said as she looked over Kagome.

"I am a ghost! Of course I'm dead!" Kagome screamed as she flailed her arms up into the air.

"Hang on a second...Kaede how can you see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye child really don't listen do ye? Ye came to me for a reason, I dwell in the knowledge of spirits and ghosts. But ye is no ghost." Kaede said as she further examined Kagome "I thought ye presence felt a little off. Ye is not dead..merely sleeping." Kaede said as she went to tap her finger on Kagome's shoulder but nodded her head when it fell through.

"Okay gross! You guys may not feel me but I feel you!" Kagome exclaimed as she backed away from Kaede.

"Child, does ye dream?" Kaede asked.

"No. Ghost's don't dream." Kagome replied.

"That is where ye is wrong child. Ghost can dream, they just don't dream of anything. They just see black." Kaede said walking over to a capinet, she swung it open. It must have been closed for years because there was enough dust to make Kaede cough and try to swipe it away.

"Well I can't even close my eyes for more than a second before they pop back open. Trust me i've tried." Kagome said.

"That is cuz It aint ye time child." Kaede said as she pulled out a book of spirits.

"Time?"

"Child, ye can't fall asleep cuz ye is dreaming right now." Kaede said as she plopped the old and dusty book onto the table. "Ye aren't sleeping like you would at night. Ye is either knocked unconscious and ye soul isn't ready to return to ye body or ye is on the verge of dying, but not dead yet." Kaede opened the book to a partially ripped page. She dragged her finger down the list of names and then flipped to another page.

"Sit children." She said as she ready over the paragraph. "If ye is born with a strong mind and soul ye may be able to continue a life." She read over the next few lines before continuing "Ah here it is. When a person is on the verge of death or is unconscious but cannot wake up ye soul is then left to wander until ye die or ye is ready to awake." Kaede said as she looked at Kagome.

"So...i'm alive?"

"Yes." She looked back down at the book "But sometimes ye soul must manually enter ye body."

"Manually?"

"Yes like, reconnect ye soul with ye body." Kaede said.

"So..we still have to find your body then.." Inuyasha said looking towards Kagome. Kagome nodded ans then turned to look at Kaede again.

"Kaede...sometimes I feel full...and sometimes I feel hungry...but sometimes I taste food in my mouth...and could that be-"

"Someone feeding ye? I think so." Kaede said before closing her book.

"Kagome..maybe your in a hospital?"

"No I would have heard mom talking about it." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"What if they couldn't identify you? Maybe we should go check right?"

"Can ye sense anything?"

"Sense?"

Kaede nodded. "No I can't why?"

"Ye isn't close to ye body yet. Ye should be able to feel something in ye body." Kaede said before standing up to put the book away.

"No offense lady bu this all sounds like bullshit." Kagome said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Child, ye thought ye was a ghost. This isn't any less crazy than you thought." Kaede said before putting the book away.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her shoulder. "So why can he see and touch me then?" Kagome asked as she pointed her thumb at the hanyou.

"Cuz ye is his mate." Kaede said before sitting back down, both Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Inuyasha..."

"How did you know old woman?!" Inuyasha said as he snapped his gaze away from Kagome.

"Child, ye can't hide anything from me." Kaede said.

"Inuyasha...is it-"

"No of course it isn't!" Inuyasha spat.

"Child don't be so stupid. Ye is inlove and ye needs to understand that, that is why ye can see her. And is why ye is the one to help her." Kaede said as she waved her hand at the two. "I can't help ye anymore, I don't knew much about ye's condition. I am sorry but ye need to do this on ye own." Kaede stood up and walked over to the door.

"There may be someone who can help you..." Kaede said as she placed her hand on the door knob of the front door.

"Who?" The two said in unison.

"Do ye know a man named Totosai?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other with confused expressions before shaking their heads.

Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

The two walked in silence as they headed back towards Inuyasha's house. It was 7:45 now and Inuyasha had to be home or his mother would kill him.

They probably would have gone to see the man Kaede told them about that night, but it was getting way to late. Even if he made an excuse for his mother they still didn't know where the man lived.

Still he really wanted some answers.

Him and Kagome still couldn't process what they had heard from Kaede. First off Kagome wasn't dead, and second off now they gotta see another man who would help them?

And his name was Totosai! The name practically screamed crazy to Inuyasha.

"Uh Kagome.."

"I'm alive..." She said looking up at him.

"Kagome.."

"I'm alive!" She exclaimed as she began to jump around in a circle "I'm alive i'm alive i'm alive!"

"Yes Kagome but we have to-"

"We have to do nothing! I am alive!" She continued to scream.

"We have to find your body!" He exclaimed. Her laughter and happiness stopped all in one second. "I'm sorry, but your not alive until your back in your body." He said coldly as he continued to walk to his house, he knew people were staring at him again but he didn't give the slightest care for them.

He stomped inside his house and up to his room ignoring his mother as she called a hello to him. Kagome glided behind him her head lowered slightly.

He shoved the door to his room open and threw himself on the bed. Kagome followed him quietly.

She sat on the bed next to him running her hands over his blanket even though she couldn't feel it "Do you think we'll find my body?" She asked.

He gave a shrug, but when he looked up at her sad eyes he nodded. He truly didn't know if they would find it, but he couldn't stand the look on her face at the way he seemed so unsure.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll find it." He said as he turned on his side to look at her. "If your still alive I will be able to pick up your scent."

She smiled and then laid down next to him playing her hands behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Her chest would rise and fall every few seconds, but like always she never took a breathe.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He said picking his head up to look at her.

"I like you too."

"What?" He asked sitting up now.

"Well..if i'm...your mate that means you like me right...?" He nodded. "Well I like you to." Inuyasha choked on the water he had just begun to swallow when the words filled the air of his bed room.

"Kagome..-"

"Don't try and make an excuse. Inuyasha, before I um...well what ever happened to me..i...well I liked you too.."

And for the second time in almost a week Inuyasha fainted.


	5. A Ghostly Encounter

Hey guys sorry to didn't get to update but I have been swamped with work, and my mother was in the hospital.

This chapter may be a bit confusing, or may seem far fetched and fast but I am trying to make up for lost time plus I am writing this at different times on different days so bare with me. The train of thought is a little rusty.

Please review! Anyway here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five: A Ghostly Encounter**

_"They say a person in a Coma isn't really sleeping but wandering around the earth, waiting for the moment that they are to return to their body. But while they are in this spirit like state they have three choices, wander alone, watch over people, or be known."_

_-Gianna_

"We'll I can't say I'm not surprised." Sesshomaru said as he shook his head. His hands were crossed over his chest, Kagome stood a few feet behind him.

"He's done this before?" She asked.

"He is hasn't but he is weak." Sesshomaru stated before nudging his unconscious brother. Inuyasha only let out soft groan.

"He is not weak." Kagome said as she stepped forward towards Inuyasha placing her ghostly hand on his chest. She ran it over his shirt for a few seconds and smiled as he let out another groan, his eyes fluttered opened and stared wide eyed at the see-through girl and the full demon brother he despised.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled as he quickly sat up on the side of his bed. His eyes flickered back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "What...are you doing in here?!"

"Your girlfriend was wondering around the house aimlessly waiting for you to wake up." He said pointing his thumb towards Kagome.

"You can see her?" Inuyasha said giving Kagome a confused look.

"Weird right?" She said sitting down next to him. "It kind of made me think of what Kaede said."

"What did she say?" He said his glare focusing on Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru

"I don't like you."

"My heart is broken little brother" Sesshomaru said in a sarcastic tone. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears tugging it with her fingers lightly.

"Are you going to listen to me or not?!" Kagome said before letting go of his ears. He nodded and then Kagome motioned towards Inuyasha's desk chair for Sesshomaru to take a seat, which he reluctantly did. Kagome smiled at the two before continuing "Before we left Kaede mentioned to me that Inuyasha may be able to see me for three reasons, one he is too a spirit which we ruled out entirely. Two that it is because I am his mate which we find to be a contribute to the real reason which is three I made myself known to him."

The two boys watched her carefully "I don't remember her saying that." Inuyasha remarked.

"That's because she pulled me aside when you were to busy ranting about how old and weird she is." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway when I got lost in your house and didn't remember where to go I saw a silver haired man walk into the kitchen. I figured it was you Inuyasha, but it was really Sesshomaru, who I followed and started to talk to thinking it was you."

Inuyasha shook his head crossing his arms over his chest "I can't believe you."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I am way more sexy than that!" He said pointing his thumb towards Sesshomaru.

"Oh really, yes little brother you are way more sexy than me. That is why Kagome was drooling over me when she first saw me."

"I told you I thought it was Inuyasha."

"You drooled over HIM?!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping off of the bed.

"Another story for another day now may I continue?" Inuyasha nodded and sat back on the bed keeping a deep gaze on Sesshomaru. "When Sesshomaru turned around and looked at me I yelped, I guess only he could hear me because no one else came. He blinked a few times then asked who I was yada yada yada." She said as she flipped her hand around in a circle. "Anyway when I asked how could he see me he didn't know what I meant, so I went to touch him.." Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru. She placed a hand on his shoulder but it only went through him "And then that."

Inuyasha watched Kagome with a confused expression. She simply nodded and sat back down next to him. "My guess...is that I can make myself known, but I haven't figured it out quite yet."

"And the reason you can't touch Sesshomaru, but he can see you?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is my department." Sesshomaru said standing up. "We were talking a bit and I figured that we both have things in common but one major thing we don't. Mates."

Inuyasha snorted "Keh, what do we have in common?"

"We have the same father, the same demon blood, hair color, I may be sexier than you but we have some things in common. Sorry little brother but not everyone can be blessed with a body that makes their half brothers girlfriends drool."

Inuyasha's glared at Sesshomaru with blazing eyes, why he didn't get up and slam the full demon into oblivion was a confusion for him. Oh right, it's because Kagome was right there. Kami knows he doesn't need to upset her.

Kagome giggled and rubbed Inuyasha's back "Calm down puppy."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned to look at Kagome "Puppy?" He said trying to ignore Sesshomaru's wild laughter in the background.

"Yeah puppy." She giggled again before rubbing his ears, he purred gently for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I am not a puppy."

"I think your a puppy." She shrugged before turning to Sesshomaru "May I rub your ears?"

"No." He said ending his laughter.

"But why not?"

"Because unlike my brother I am not a whipped puppy. My ears shall be touched by my mate and only my mate."

"Rin." Inuyasha said before leaning back.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru said before pointing a warning finger at his half brother "It is not Rin!"

"Then why is she over here every night?"

"WAIT! RIN NOKUMOTO?!" Kagome squealed as she jumped off the bed. "THAT IS SO CUTE!"

Both boys turned to watched the squealing girl as she buried her face in her hands. "How do you know her?" They both asked together.

"She's my step cousin!" She yelled before jumping around even more.

"Step?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cousin?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yes, my moms brother married her mother." She smiled as she sat back down onto the bed.

"Haha, awe Sesshy now our mates are cousins how cute." He said. His face turned cold as he realized what he said.

"Well well well Inuyasha admitting you have a mate are we?"

"I am not!" He said throwing her hands down.

Kagome rubbed her hands on her temples before sighing "What time is it?"

"Shit it's three A.M! I got school in three hours! Fuck my life." Inuyasha said as he looked at his alarm clock.

"It's Tuesday Inuyasha." Kagome said before standing up.

"Yeah a school day." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru only sighed and left the room, shaking his head at his brother as he went back to his room to get his much needed sleep. Maybe a dream about Rin was right around the corner.

"What did I do?"

"Do you even have a calendar?" Kagome said watching Inuyasha.

"No why?"

"Inuyasha it's Martin Luther King Day." She said.

"So?"

"No school today."

"And you didn't say this before because..." Inuyasha said throwing himself back onto his bed.

"I figured you'd have a calendar!"

"Why would I! Who has a calendar these days?!"

"My god Inuyasha, go to sleep." Kagome said as she walked to the door.

"Wait...where are you going..?"

"Home, I feel like laying in my own bed for a while.." She said as she walked through the door.

Well...if Kagome was going home..Inuyasha would be there too.

* * *

Kagome walked in silence through the empty town, her arms were wrapped around her self as she shivered. She didn't feel cold or hot but it was nice to pretend. In the distance about three streets back was a slumped over hanyou following a fair maiden.

He grumbled to himself every time he had to hide in a bush when she looked back, and he thanked Kami that no one was around to see it. He kept a thick glare on the small and fragile girl as she continued her walk down the dimly lit street.

Every few moments Inuyasha would trot a little faster after the girl when she rounded a corner, he wanted to make sure she didn't escape him.

This quiet walk gave them both time to think about separate and similar things. Inuyasha wondered about Kagome and her abilities plus her situation. Like does she have any powers? Can she possess people? Did she really like him back?

Kagome's thought were a bit more serious than Inuyasha's like Who was her kidnapper? Why was she kidnapped? And did Inuyasha really like her?

On the inside she felt a small warmth hit her in the stomach, her mind began to fog up as she fell and hit the ground and all she could hear was the sounds of foot steps running closer to her.

Oh god it was happening.

They must have killed her, everything was going black, this is it she's dead and now she is going to cross over...

Kagome laid on the ground trying to pace her breathing even though she wasn't actually sucking in any air. She felt the warmth of strong hands going over body and soon she was floating in the air.

'It must be an angel' She thought as another voices entered into her head that she didn't recognize. It was fuzzy and she could only hear some things.

_"Is she...because I have...two o clock..." _She tried her hardest to concentrate on the voice but it wasn't until her mind went completely black that everything became clear.

_"Shut up. We can't have her wake up before the package arrives." _A new voice said.

_"When is it coming?" _The first voice said.

_"Boss said that it will be here before next Wednesday. Keep her asleep till then were not allowed to question her just yet."_

_"Why is she so valuable to us again?"_

_"She knows the hanyou."_

_"So?"_

_"She is his mate."_

_"And?"_

_"They are the key."_

_"They?"_

_"Shit she is awake, I told you to give her a double dose this morning. You fucking idiot knock her out."_

_"Yes miss, I am sorry."_

Before Kagome had a moment to think of anything she felt her body jolt and every feeling of warmth or emotion left her. She was a spirit again resting in the arms of a worried hanyou.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome holy shit what happened?"

"I...I don't know..."

He continued to carry her back to her house an aching feeling resting solely in his heart. "Kagome you were talking."

"Talking?"

"Yeah you said that package arrives next week or something. Then you said your going back to sleep and then you said bye."

"Bye?"

"Yeah, I thought you were leaving me...you got really light for a while, although your light all the time. But then you got even whiter which I thought was impossible and then.."

"I heard voices.." She said trying to keep Inuyasha from expressing his pain.

"Voices..?" He asked stopping in his tracks. Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha and then continued her slow pace down the street the confused hanyou staying beside her.

"At first I thought I was dead..." She said gripping her arms tightly "I thought I was crossing over, that they finally killed me. But from what I could gather I woke up.."

"You woke up? Wait Kagome you saw your attackers?"

"No..but I think I heard them...they said they were waiting for their boss..."

"Their boss?"

* * *

"Has the packaged arrived yet?" A frail voice spoke over the phone.

"No sir." A dark shaded creature like person asked leaning back against a concrete wall. His glare was stuck on something, well really someone.

"And the girl?"

"Asleep." The man responded.

"I heard she woke up."

"More or less she almost did. She had a dosage in her but the double dose wasn't administered."

"And why not?"

"Let's just say one of your girls got a little to emotional with your prisoner."

"How so?"

"Well she knows that the hanyou has feelings for the prisoner."

"Will this compromise her work?" The voice said, it may have just been the phone but the creature like man swore he heard the sound of a gun being loaded.

"Sir I believe it already has."

"Why?"

"Because when I checked on the prisoner last week I noticed a cut on her arm that wasn't there before. And then yesterday I found her hunched over the prisoner as if she was whispering something."

"Do you think she can be trusted?"

"Sir I am not sure."

"Do you think she is going to ruin this operation?"

"Sir I really don't know."

The man over the phone sighed before placing his gun on the desk, now the creature knew it wasn't the phone. "We have to get set in motion. I am coming down first thing Thursday morning package or no package."

The creature like man swallowed hard "But sir-"

"Suikotsu, if the our only open eye cannot be trusted we need to move quickly before she had a chance to endanger the plan."

"Yes sir." Suikotsu responded.

"Now make sure Kikyo keeps in check, I want her watched. Is Bankotsu there yet?"

"Not yet sir, his plane ride was delayed."

"Fair enough."

"In the mean time what am I to do with the prisoner?"

"See that she is examined as usual and prepare her to be awake for questioning by Thursday. Understand?"

"Yes Naraku."

"And Suikotsu?"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure the half demon is brought to me alive. I want him captured by Friday no later no earlier got it?"

"I understand sir. What about the brother?"

"What about him?"

"Are we to capture him too? He may come and try and save his brother."

"I am already on that."

"Sir?"

"Ever hear of a Rin Nokumoto?"

* * *

Kagome descended the steps to her bedroom tiredly. She could hear Souta's video games going off and her mothers sobbing. She finally understood a few days ago why her family had become to broken, and as much as she wanted to watch them and make sure they were okay she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The look in their eyes, the same pain Inuyasha had when he first found out Kagome was dead.

Or supposedly dead.

She threw herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she dragged her hands over the covers of the bed wishing that she could feel the soft wool. The bed and room were clean, a gift from her mother for the day she came home.

Outside of the room sat a quiet hanyou on a not-so-sturdy branch of a not-so-young tree in which he became accustomed too. He peered at the sad and tired girl through her halfway closed curtains, he left her alone once and he would never make that mistake again.

He looked around and sniffed the place out before he settled on the tree, all he could figure was that the person who took Kagome didn't go to her house or they went a while ago and have yet to return.

He realized that he was no closer to finding Kagome's body as he watched her lay on her bed. Yes they found a clue, a necklace that Kagome obviously ripped off her attacker. But the scent it had wasn't there anymore, he had waited to long to track it.

Now there was practically no hope.

The thought oh not finding Kagome's body brought tears into Inuyasha's eyes. What if they were too late?

Kagome was starting to wonder the same thing, she basically had a week before this package arrived and then she would probably be dead. Or worse, tortured.

He watched the young girl as she slowly rose from her bed and stood in front of her mirror, there was no reflection and the way she rubbed her hands at her eyes told him she was crying. There has to be another way.

If Kagome was able to hear the people talk to her, maybe they would be able to hear them again or Kagome could pick out the voices. If these people were the people Inuyasha thought they were, having Kagome hear them again would be easy.

He had today off from school, oddly it was a Tuesday this year for Martin Luther King Day which never happens because it is always a Monday. Maybe someone was high when they chose for it to be today. Or somehow Inuyasha was suppose to save Kagome.

The Universe was working in their favor today.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is a bit confusing so I will start to clarify. So I am trying to get at a the universe wants Kagome and Inuyasha together kind of thing. That is why Kagome magically sat in front of her kidnappers necklace. And how her kidnappers conveniently forgot to dose her when they were talking about a package. Or why Martin Luther King Day is on a Tuesday. This story needs people to push doubt out of their head.


	6. You'll forget in a Moment

Hey hey, don't be so angry I am sorry I haven't been updating day by day like I usually do. But with all the work school has given me updating is hard.

Writers block. FML.

Here we go...

I also realized I once again forgot to write the disclaimer.

So I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Six: You'll Forget In a Moment**

"Wake her up." A stern voice called from the doorway. Kikyo Hagadorshi had been sitting by the sleeping girl for a half an our, twittling her thumbs away at her keyboard. She didn't even bother to look up from her phone, she knew that voice all to well.

"Your late Bankotsu." She said as she continued her rampage on the keys.

"And you scheduled me for the wrong train." Bankotsu replied stepping into the small cement walled room. He was wearing a tight suit, one or two sizes to small for his toned chest, it made his muscles look bigger than they really were. Maybe that was the point.

"I didn't schedule you for the wrong train." Kikyo said with a harsh tone hidden in her words, she finally closed her phone and turned to face the man. She hesitated at first to take in his features, and then smiled. "You probably didn't wake up on time."

"6:30." He said as he walked over to Kikyo.

"The train was at 5." Kikyo said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah and you said it was at 7." He said taking a seat from the wall and pulling it over to the other side of the sleeping Kagome. Kikyo leaned forward on her chair tapping the tips of her fingers together.

"We aren't suppose to wake her up without Naraku and he won't be-"

"He is coming in an hour." Bankotsu said cutting off the young girl. He took the small IV in Kagome's arm into his hand and yanked it out. Her arm twitched and soon her whole body shook before relaxing into a slumber again.

"Are you crazy?!" Kikyo exclaimed as she jumped up throwing her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "You could kill her! She isn't knocked out she is in a fucking Coma Bankotsu!" She shook Kagome and then relaxed when she heard a deep groan escape from the girls lips.

"Sorry." He muttered, the tone of his voice suggesting otherwise. He leaned forward towards Kagome pushing Kikyo's hands away from her shoulders. "Sit down and watch." He said as he took the unconscious girls hands into his, he stood up and yanked at her arms pulling her up into a sitting position.

"Good morning princess." Bankotsu said with a smile "Can I get you something to eat?"

* * *

"Kagome you need to slow down." Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to ghost girl. They had been walking for almost an hour and although Inuyasha wasn't tired Kagome's ability to float when ever she wanted made it unfair against Inuyasha's speed.

"Your the one who was complaining about your hunger." She said looking back at him.

"Yeah but I can walk to WacDonalds I don't need to run! That'll only make me hungrier!" He yelled.

Kagome sighed before taking a step onto the concrete sidewalk. She waited for Inuyasha to catch up and then started to walk in a steady pace. He dug his hands into his pocket and watched the girl with eyes of intent, if she was angry he sure didn't know why.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied coldly.

"Keh. I aint falling for that. Spill." He said stepping in front of her. Kagome stopped and then proceeded to walk, full intentions of going through him. But when she bounced back off of his body she only sighed in anger. She kept forgetting about how she could touch him as if she was alive, and sometimes if really got annoying.

"There is nothing wrong!" She exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"Kagome don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn!" She yelled.

"Yeah you are, now spill. Wench."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" She yelled throwing her hands up.

"Wench." He hissed "Now tell me the truth or i'll keep calling you it."

"Is that a threat?" She snapped.

"A promise." He responded staring down at her. He wasn't going to move and neither was she, but while they were there they may as well talk.

"Fine." She said. "This..package..that arrives next week...i think that when it comes, who ever has me..will kill me."

He nodded his head before taking both of her hands into his "Kagome..what ever happens I promise you I will find you."

"Inuyasha what if you run out of time?" Kagome said keeping her gaze locked with his.

His eyes softened at her words, a small smile creeping onto his lips. He took her face into his hands, a desperate attempt for a one shot moment. He leaned close to her until there was no space between their lips. Her lips were cold and rough against his but buried deep underneath that was warmth. Kagome how ever was feeling something completely different.

His lips seemed to supply endless amounts of love and passion that echoed through out her body. She felt almost alive and her entire body shook with delight. The kiss seemed to go on forever..

until Kagome felt the feelings of warmth fading away from her.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome disappearing before his eyes. Her face was full of panic as she ran her hands over her fading arms. Obviously she didn't know what was going on either. Inuyasha took a final stretch and through his arms out to her but it was too late.

His hand passed right through her and in an instant the world seemed to collapse around him.

Kagome Higurashi had finally passed over,

to the other side.

* * *

"Good Morning princess." An odd voice echoed in Kagome's ears as she gained consciousness. She heard the voice say something else but the ringing in her head didn't make it easy to comprehend it.

"Ug...wha..mmmm..i?" She managed to spit out as her eyes fluttered open. A flash of brightness forced her eyes back closed but in seconds they were pried back open by a pair of rough fingers. She tried to focus on the dark figure behind the light but the odd taste of iron in her mouth distracted her.

"Her vitals look good." A man spoke as he clicked the white flashlight off. He opened Kagome's mouth and turned her head side ways a bit "She did however bite her tongue during the awakening but not to bad. Just a few stitches."

"What ever she needs just get it done quick, the boss will be here in an hour." A man called from behind the figure. Kagome's vision was more distraught then ever now, eye floaters blocking almost every thing. She blinked a few times and then her vision almost became clear. Both men were now standing over her watching her with intent eyes.

"Can she speak?" The man in the suit asked.

"She may be able to. I haven't had much work with Andrexile Clantin so I don't know much about the side affects." The man in the long white coat responded. Kagome's eyes continued to flick back and forth between them until a noise interrupted her.

Kikyo cleared her throat before standing up, she ushered the boys out of the room stating she needed to clean up Kagome before they interrogated her. Both boys agreed and left her to her business, but not before they left someone to ease drop.

"Hello Kagome." Kikyo said unamused. She walked towards the half dazed girl and started to unbutton her blouse.

"Wo...A..you..?" Kagome said her mind still spinning. As much as she tried to comprehend what was going on, the word didn't seem to slow down enough for her to do so.

"I am the person who is going to dress you, present you to the boss, and then put you to sleep tonight." She said taking Kagome's blouse off. She made a face at the girls body, her chest may have been bigger then hers but she knew she had a small waist than the girls. Not that it would matter, she would be dead soon and no one would remember the name Kagome Higurashi.

Well almost everybody wont.

Kagome tried to assess what was happening again but felt a sharp pain strike the back of her head. When the pain vanished she turned her attention to the girl undressing her "Wa mmm I?" She said the feeling in her tongue coming back a bit.

"Your in a place." Kikyo said clearly annoyed.

"Waa pwace?" Kagome pressured.

"A place that if you don't shut up, you'll be dead." Kikyo hissed. Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably and couldn't get herself to stop. A side of the medication Kikyo wondered.

"Thasss a gud one" Kagome said with a dumb founded smile "But. Inuyaiiiiisha wirr sawave me."

"Hmm, I guess that means you have your memory in tact then." Kikyo said taking a clip board from under her chair. She wrote down a few notes then throw it back under.

"haha yeah..n u a gunu be saawwy" Kagome said swinging her head back. Kikyo sighed as she took out a clean white shirt and threw it over the giggling girl.

"Look just keep your mouth shut." Kikyo snapped.

"Beerrrt I like taalning." Kagome said with a wide smiled.

"I see, and if you keep talking your going to die. Don't say anything. To AN-E-ONE. Got it?" Kikyo said with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome giggled like a child before slapping her hand onto her mouth. She dragged it to the side as if she was zipping her mouth shut, but with no feeling in her fingers it didn't work so well.

Kikyo rose from her chair and walked over to the door. She swung it over and called out for Bankotsu who moments later came strolling into the cold cemented room. He wasn't surprised to find his ease-dropper no where in sight, they could never be trusted.

"Yes my lovely?" He said with a flirtatious smile.

"She is ready." Kikyo replied as she walked back over to Kagome. She reached under her chair and grabbed her clipboard before residing on a spot against the wall. Bankotsu took the seat to the left of Kagome and smiled at her.

"Hello Kagome." He said. When she didn't respond he looked at Kikyo who only shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to Kagome who now had a giggly smile on her face. "What is your name?" She shook her head the giggly smile growing wider.

"Kagome, what is your name?" He asked again.

"U..knaw me nane!" She exclaimed still smiling.

"I do. And you do too, so why not say it?" He said touching her hand lightly. A pinge of distrust ran up Kagome's arm and suddenly her brain snapped back on. As if an alarm went off and now she was on full alert.

"No." She spat the feeling her tongue fully regained.

"What?" He asked taken back by her quick and rude response.

"I said no." She responded crossing her arms over her chest. They felt heavier than a ton of bricks and hurt with every movement she made but she felt it was the only way to express how serious she was.

"Hmm I see. Kagome do you know where you are?" He asked glancing back at Kikyo who started to sweat. She hoped desperately that Kagome didn't get a steam of courage and told Bankotsu about what she had done.

"No." Kagome spat.

Bankotsu smiled and turned his gaze back to Kagome. "Good." He said scooting his chair closer to her. "Now Kagome can you tell me why you are here?"

"Because you want something from me." She responded.

"And how do you know that?" Bankotsu said raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Because why else would I be here?" Kagome asked arching her body forward.

"Let me ask you. What is here?" Bankotsu asked.

"I already told you I don't know!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What do you know then?" He asked.

"I know I am Kagome Higurashi, 15 years old, I live at a shrine and who ever you are. I will kill you." She snapped.

Bankostu merely laughed at the girl "Oh Kagome. I don't think so." He said with a wide smile.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Kagome do you know who I am?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I am Bankotsu, and if you know who I am, then you have to die." Bankotsu said with a sigh. Kagome's eyes widened with fear and he only laughed at this. "Don't worry my dear, you will forget in a moment."

Bankotsu nodded his head. He rose from his chair and walked over to Kikyo. He whispered something in her ear, something that Kagome determined couldn't be good by the way her expression dropped. Bankotsu fled the room quicker than he had entered leaving the two girls alone.

Reluctantly Kikyo walked over to Kagome and placed an IV different from the one Banktosu had ripped out of her into her arm. Kagome swiftly reached her hand over to remove it but felt it go limp in an instant. Her arm rolled down to her sides and her head rolled back onto the bed. Her eyes remained opened and her mouth shut. She was completely conscious of everything and everyone that was around her.

Slowly Kikyo reached into a drawer and pulled out a nice, Kagome could feel every touch Kikyo made on her. Kikyo took Kagome's hand into hers and made a cut along her palm. Kagome let out a groan as the pain shot over her.

Kikyo's expression stiffened but her cutting continued, Kagome's hand was drenched in blood now as it hung over a bucket. Kagome wasn't sure but it felt as if the bucket got filled pretty quickly. Either there was more blood in there then she had thought or she was losing more blood than she could tell.

After a few moments Kikyo cleaned the blood from Kagome's hand, picked up the bucket and set it aside. She took Kagome's hand and held it up so that the cut was facing her. She took a syringe from a drawer near by and placed the needle in the cut. Kikyo then took the syringe out and plunged it into the mattress letting the medication go inside of it.

"I told you not to talk.." Kikyo muttered as she looked down at the limped girl. Kagome tried to move her mouth but found it useless. Kikyo sat down in her chair and started more notes but this time on a different page than before. Kagome tried to make heads and tails of what her situation was but it too was useless. "That.." She motioned towards the needle "Was suppose to make you forget."

After a few minutes Kikyo couldn't stand Kagome's stare anymore. She lifted her head up to look at the girl and sighed. "You told them information. Information you weren't suppose to know." Kikyo said tapping her pen repeatably on the clipboard. "You aren't suppose to know anything. Like I mean anything, not who you are, what you are, where you are or why your are there. You aren't even suppose to have memories." Kikyo said looking at the door. She stood up and walked over to it jerking her head out to look both ways. When she saw that the hallway was completely deserted she came right back to Kagome.

"It's why I.." She looked towards the door and then back at Kagome whispering this time "It's why I said not to say anything."

Kagome tilted her head, she didn't recall Kikyo saying anything to her. Kikyo saw her confusion and sighed before turning back to the other page to jot down some more notes.

"Obviously another side affect is that you can't grasp any new information until you are fully aware of your surroundings." She muttered as she dropped the pen onto the clipboard. "Tell me, do you remember everything?"

Kagome tilted her head again and Kikyo sighed. "Do you remember Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widened a bit and Kikyo took that as a yes. "How about your school?" Kagome nodded her head ever so slightly.

Kikyo nodded and jotted down more information. "Good, but pretend that you don't." Kikyo said. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Kikyo once again sighed. "Look, I can't tell you anything in fact I don't want to. Because frankly I don't entirely like you, it isn't your fault. It is more of Inuyasha's fault. See he left me to be with you, his "Mate" so air go I hate you."

Kagome's eyes widened as her mind surged with the realization of who this girl was. Kikyo Hagadorshi, how Kagome had taken so long to put it together was a mystery. She knew this girl from school saw her all the time, what ever they put her on was really messing with her brain.

And then it hit her. Inuyasha, he was the last person she saw before she woke up. Why had she seen him? Everything after her fatal accident was a blur in her mind and she couldn't find the words that would allow her to piece the puzzle together. All she could feel was a warmth on her lips that had been lingering there since she woke up.

A feeling of passion and love rose inside of her chest and soon she felt her breathing become harsh. Kikyo stood over the girl a worried expression tilting into her eyes. Kikyo looked at her and then frowned as she removed the oxygen tube from her nose. Kagome hadn't even realized it was there but the moment it was removed she felt a pain in her chest.

Her breathing became even worse and Kikyo only stayed back in her chair. Jotting down notes and only briefly looking up at the struggling girl. After a few minutes Kagome had managed to breathe on her own again, it wasn't easy breathes. Infact it felt like a weight was sitting on her chest, but she knew she had to try or she would die.

Eventually Kikyo returned the oxygen tube to Kagome's nose and sat back into her chair. "Sorry, I just had to make sure." Kikyo said with an apologetic smile. "I have to write down any side affects, and I wasn't sure if this was one of them."

Kagome kept a cold stare on the girl until she turned her head back down to her clipboard and then all Kagome could do was stare up at the ceiling.

"Okay, before I lied." Kikyo started as she threw the clipboard onto the ground. "It's just, I miss him. Inuyasha." She explained bringing her chair closer to Kagome. "I don't hate you..i just in a way, envy you I guess. I tried hard to be his mate I did. And he was willing to be mine..but the only problem was I cheated.."

Kagome widened her eyes in shock. Why was Kikyo telling her this?

"Look..i can't stop it.."

'Oh no..here it comes..' Kagome screamed inside of her head.

"Your..death."

And there it was. Now Kagome was sure she was in hell. All the memories came flooding back at the end of Kikyo's sentence. Her and Inuyasha, her being a ghost..spirit..what ever, her hearing voices about a package. It all happened and now Kagome knew she had been right all a long. She was going to die.

Now if only she remembered what day it was...

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran around in circles. It was at least ten minutes after Kagome faded away in front of him, and as much as his mind tried to have him think that she moved on to the other side he wouldn't allow it.

'It was the kiss.' A voice said in the back of his head. Inuyasha had been arguing with himself since Kagome disappeared but now it was getting annoying.

"It was not!" He called out as if he was speaking to someone. Inuyasha was becoming desperate, something had happened to Kagome and he didn't know what is was or where to start on figuring it out. He could only think back to just a few hours before when she had said something to him..

"_If we ever get separated I will wait at your house for you okay?"_

The words hung in his head for a moment and then Inuyasha darted towards his house. His first instinct would be to check his room but he had something else in mind. If Kagome went to his house because she was scared she wouldn't wait in his room for him, she would wanna talk to someone.

Someone related to Inuyasha. Someone who didn't ask questions about Kagome or why she was a ghost but instead just accepted it. She would need to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her fear, he may make a few remarks on her being a stupid human but in the end he would give her the time of day she needed.

So as Inuyasha stumbled into his house he felt feelings of fear wallow inside of him. He had no idea if Kagome had actually come to his house, maybe she did actually cross over. Maybe the people who captured her killed her. If that was the case Inuyasha was gonna beg for the first time in his life.

He was gonna throw himself at the mercy of his dumb ass but intelligent brother and beg for his help In killing the people who took Kagome away from him. He would offer him anything as long as he got to tore the faces off of those pathetic low lifes.

When he knocked on Sesshomaru's door he wasn't surprised to see his brother answer with an annoyed tone "What?"

"I need your help!" Inuyasha spat out "Did Kagome come here?"

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked opening the door a bit wider.

"The ghost!" Inuyasha said shaking his head. Ghost? Did he really just call her that?

"Oh her? No why?" Sesshomaru asked opening the door completely now. He was in a pair of loose jeans and tight black button down shirt. Inuyasha desperately wanted to remark that he looked like he was going on a date, but he had no time.

"She is gone!" He exclaimed.

"So? Ghost's do that." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was in shock, this was the cousin of his mate and he didn't care that she was missing? In fact why hadn't he asked her questions about what happened to her? Why she was a ghost? Why had he accepted it so easily?

"Yes..well no. Look it is a very long story and I don't have the time to-"

"Either explain or don't get my help." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms over his chest. Inuyasha let out a huff and then pushed himself into the messy room. Sesshomaru was worse than a girl when it came to getting ready for a date but once again Inuyasha had no time to tease his older brother.

"Okay so..Kagome is like not dead? Like I am not sure if she told you or anything-"

"I sort of figured." Sesshomaru cut in.

"How? Ah god never mind anyway so we were trying to find her body and..like today we were suppose to go find some more leads when she disappeared and now I don't know what happened to her." Inuyasha said sitting himself on the edge of Sesshomaru's bed.

"Is that all?"

"No.." Inuyasha muttered. "When she disappeared...it was after we kissed.."

"You kissed a dead girl?"

"HEY! SHE IS NOT DEAD!" He yelled shooting up from the bed. His fist were clenched his chest heaving heavily as he glared at the smiling demon.

"Good, now that we got that in your head stop freaking out." Sesshomaru said.

"Freaking out? Why shouldn't I be?!"

"Because she isn't gone." Sesshomaru replied.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"You said she isn't dead. So she'll either come back soon or wake up in her body right?"

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head "I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome..said something about a package arriving...that she heard voices..and that she thinks they'll kill her when the package arrives.." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Who are they?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out...I don't know what is going on Sesshomaru but I think they may have killed her...and I need your help.." The look in Inuyasha's eyes gaze clear indication to Sesshomaru that his brother wasn't lying.

With a sigh he began to unbutton his good shirt and put on an old ragged one. It was apparent he wouldn't be making his date tonight.

Man, Rin is going to kill him.


	7. MarvelousIsn't it?

Hey guys here is the next chapter, I hope you liked the last one.

*GRAPHIC SCENES*

I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter Seven: Marvelous..Isn't it?**

"Kagome." Kikyo said bringing her eyes to the pale girls face. Kagome had been staring at the ceiling for over half an hour as Kikyo jotted away at her notes.

"Yeah?" She mummered. Her ability to speak had only come back a little and talking made her feel weaker but she knew by the sound of Kikyo's voice that it was important.

"I just.." She glanced towards the door "I want..to help you.."

"I know.." Kagome replied. Her speech was still slurred but she didn't care anymore. She knew Kikyo wasn't going to hurt her, Kikyo had let her keep her memory and only did what the others were asking because she knew it would get Kagome killed if she didn't.

"I'm sorry.." Kikyo muttered.

"For...what..." Kagome struggled.

Kikyo pushed the half length sleeve up Kagome's arm to reveal a scar that went around her bicep. She looked up at Kikyo who only sighed "I had no choice..." She said dropping the sleeve. "They...were going to know.."

"Know what?" Kagome asked picking her head up.

"Know I was trying to help you...i had to make it look like someone else screwed up...i gave you...an antidote so to speak. It would reverse the affects of the medication we were administering to you. I woke you up a few days ago... but my colleague didn't leave the room like I had planned and therefor saw you wake up, So I had to blame him and put you to sleep earlier than I planned.." Kikyo sighed looking away.

"You..why?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to get you out of here...or at least figure out some way for me to contact Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes..he is the other part of the puzzle.." Kikyo said.

"Puzzle?"

"I will explain when we have more time okay?" Kikyo pleaded.

"Kikyo..you said you can't stop my death..so why are you helping me?"

"I said I can't stop it...but I never said I wouldn't try..."

The sound of foot steps jolted them both out of their conversation and Kikyo quickly shoved Kagome's head down. "Eyes closed..." She whispered "Mouth shut.." She said as she placed herself back in her chair. After a few seconds a thin and tall man pushed his way into the room. A fedora covered the top part of his eyes and the way he composed himself was that of a mob leader. He nodded towards Kikyo who returned the nod and then stood to greet the man.

"Naraku." She said as she held out her hand.

"Kikyo, my you look good." He said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, now about the patient you should know that-"

"That she was redosed with the Andrexile and then given a memory wipe. I know it all my dear. Wake her up, I will be in the other room checking on the other "patients." Give me a call when our little key wakes up okay?" He said with a pat on the back. Kikyo nodded and in a second he was gone.

Kikyo went over to Kagome and gave her a little nudge, the girl opened her eyes and looked up at her. "Kikyo...i have to tell you something.."

"Not now Kagome." She hissed.

"But it is important!" Kagome said.

"Later..i promise" Kikyo said holding her pinky out to the girl. They wrapped their pinkies in a tight promise and then waited for the return of the man that made everyone's spine crawl. Kagome didn't get a good look at him but the way his entrance into the room brought a presence of pain and disaster she knew he wasn't someone to mess with.

Hopefully Inuyasha would know that too if he came to rescue her. How she hoped he would come to rescue her.

After a few silent minutes Naraku came bouncing into the room more excited than before. He took a seat next to Kagome, leaning forward on his chair. "Hello." He smiled. "My name is Naraku, but don't worry you won't remember that after tonight."

"Ka..gome.." She stuttered trying to sound out of it. She wasn't the greatest actor in the world but pretending to be ill or sick came naturally to her.

"Hello Kagome. I am going to show you some pictures, I wan't you to tell me if you recognize the people. It will help us to determine how you memory is." Naraku said.

Kagome nodded and then glanced over at Kikyo who nodded her head once to Kagome. Naraku reached inside his brief case and pulled out a stack of papers. The first picture he showed Kagome was of the president. She shook her head indicating she didn't know the person, although Barack Obama wasn't that hard to recognize. But she couldn't give herself away or Kikyo.

The next picture was of the clown that is the spokesperson for wacdonalds, again Kagome shook her head. Naraku made a note on a piece of paper and then lifted up a picture of himself. Kagome stared for a moment and then nodded her head. Naraku smiled.

"That was just to see if you were paying attention." He remarked. He picked up the last picture, a photo that struck Kagome deep in her chest. It was a photo from a newspaper clipping of her father. She could make out the words underneath.

"Mr. Higurashi before the fatal crash." Oh yes, the photo was definitely a before. Mr. Higurashi was smiling at the camera with a small little girl cradled in his arms. That girl Kagome knew all to well. She had once been a live but was forgotten about after the death of her father. When her father died that girl did too and new Kagome was born.

Kagome tried to keep her composure she shook her head but the tear that rolled down her face said otherwise. Naraku stared at Kagome for a moment and then asked if she knew why she was crying. She said no.

"Well sometimes the hormones still come with the medication. So it is understandable, you sure you don't know this guy?" Naraku asked again.

"I'm..sure." She hesitated. She looked at the photo again as if she was trying to remember who it was, the way her face was still cold as stone must have sold it for Naraku because in a second he was smiling again. Packing the photos away with a big grin that would make anyone think he was up to something.

"Kikyo my darling." He said as he rose from his chair. Kikyo came to his side with the clip board ready, when she handed it to him he looked it over for all of thirty seconds before handing it back to her. "So the drug works, great. Now we can put her in the sleep and keep her on hold till the lock is acquired."

"Yes sir." Kikyo said stepping away from Naraku. She flashed a hesitant smile at Kagome as she filled up a syringe with the Adrexile. Kagome kept her eyes locked on Kikyo even after Naraku left the room. Kikyo glided over to the limp girl and placed the syringe in the mattress at least an inch from Kagome's arm. She pushed the medication out then pulled a chair over. "Tell me.." She whispered.

Now it was time, to tell Kikyo Kagome's secret. A secret that may save her life.

* * *

"Why did you have to invite them to help?!" Inuyasha screamed at his half brother as he motioned towards a bickering Sango and Miroku.

"Because Miroku has been with a lot of girls that may have information, Sango is good with a gun and the way they piss you off is priceless." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hey!" Sango shouted as she stomped her way over to Inuyasha "You should have told us the truth the moment you found out!"

"I didn't know if you would believe me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Why wouldn't I?!" Sango yelled back.

"You would believe me if I told you I was helping your best friend find her body because she was a spirit and wanted to cross over to the other side and then I found out she wasn't actually dead just sleeping?!" Inuyasha yelled clenching his fists.

"YES!" She screamed back at him.

"Liar!" He screamed.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Wench!"

"No good hanyou!"

Now the room dropped into a dead moment of silence. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he felt a small pain stab his heart. He had been feeling like a low hanyou since he wasn't able to protect Kagome, and now Sango hit him where it hurt.

"Inuyasha..i-"

Inuyasha raised his hand to cut her off as he walked his was towards the door. He turned back to look at the three people, who seemed both shocked and fearful. Inuyasha bowed his head before looking at all of them again.

"I'm not asking you to be nice to me or sugar coat this situation..." He mumbled a deep pain in his eyes. "I am asking you to just help me find her.."

All three of them exchanged glances wondering if he knew that was the reason they were there or if he just wanted them to say it out loud.

"Will you..?"

They all nodded together and Inuyasha felt that small stab at his heart turn into a healed wound. They were gonna find Kagome, maybe if they were lucky she wasn't actually dead.

Maybe? Bullshit! She wasn't dead Inuyasha wouldn't let her die ever. Her being his mate meant he would protect her with every ounce of his soul even if it meant his own death. But what if by some chance he was late?..

Sadly, Inuyasha's hope was running dry with each passing second.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kikyo asked. Through out Kagome's explanation Kikyo's eyes went from squinting to a wide eyed look that seemed almost unhealthy.

Kagome nodded her head in response and Kikyo's jaw then finally dropped. "My god. So your trying to tell me that you were a ghost?"

"Well no not exactly-"

"And that Inuyasha could see you as a ghost?"

"Yes well almost-"

"And that he is looking for you?!"

"Well I think so but-"

"Oh my god!" Kikyo squealed. "Oh god, Naraku won't like it if Inuyasha comes in here and tries to kill everyone.." Her hand hovered over he clipboard hesitantly "Maybe..."

"Kikyo Inuyasha is smarter than that." Kagome reassured her. The sound of footsteps brought both of them out of their 'thrilling' conversation, now Kikyo realized that Naraku had to be done with the other patients by now.

"Shh.." She said as she shoved Kagome's head back down onto the mattress. Kagome groaned softly at the force before shooting Kikyo a nasty glare.

"Hello hello!" Naraku called as he entered the cold room. "Is she ready?" Kikyo nodded and Naraku smiled. He made his way over to Kagome taking a seat next to her. "Hello Kagome."

"Who?" Kagome asked trying to sound as dumbfounded as she could.

He nodded "How old are you?"

"I don't know.." Kagome responded.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Nope."

Naraku nodded towards Kikyo who in return handed him her clipboard. He flipped through the pages, a small grimace appearing on his face. "Well so far you seem like a success."

"Is that good?" Kagome asked picking her head up.

"Very, just one more thing."

"Yes?"

Naraku leaned over his knee, his smile growing wider. "When can we be expecting Inuyasha to arrive?"

Gulp...

* * *

"Dammit Sango stop hitting me!" Miroku shouted.

"No! Not until you stop touching my ass!" Sango yelled back.

"It isn't my fault it is so squishy!" He responded.

"Pervert!" Sango screamed as she dragged her hand across the smiling boy's face. Inuyasha groaned with annoyance ready to beat the living out of them both.

"Will you guys please shut up?" Sesshomaru asked for the tenth time. He was trying to keep himself from slamming his car into the nearest tree and leaving the humans to deal with it on there own, but this wasn't the time.

Just a few hours before Inuyasha had caught a hint of Kagome's scent as they were driving down the street but when they backed up it was gone. Inuyasha swore he smelt it, but now he was doubting himself as they drove around the block for the 30th time. All that was there were two buildings and a pizzeria. Inuyasha had seen some shady people leaving one of the buildings, one man who particularly looked a friend of Kikyo's he had met. What his name? Banko? Baini? Bansi?

Inuyasha sighed as the thoughts rambled on in his head, it was useless at this point. To think that Kagome would still be in that area. Maybe he was just missing her? Or maybe they were transporting her body and he was too late?!

Thoughts like those shouldn't be in his head. But he couldn't help it, Kagome was missing and he is the only person who can find her. Anyone else would have given up on her but no him. They're soul mates, more than that even if that is possible.

As they rounded the corner Inuyasha caught of wiff of a different scent. One of a girl he had gotten too close to and learned the hard way that she was someone to not be around.

"Stop the car!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught sight of the owner of that scent. He jumped out of the passenger side before the car even came close to a stop and ran after the red haired girl. "AYAME!" He yelled.

Ayame stopped on her feet outside of the building Inuyasha saw the bansi guy come out of. "Ayame.." Inuyasha said as he got closer to her. She turned around to look at him a horrified expression on her face. "I have to ask you something."

"In-inuyasha I don't have the..time.." She stuttered.

"It'll be quick." He said. Somehow he had a feeling she was involved deep in Kagome's disappearance. Her scent was the familiar one on the necklace but it made no sense since it wasn't her initials. How he had connected the scents so easily was unknown to him but the moment he got a better smell of her he knew it was true.

"Fine Inuyasha what is it?" Ayame asked.

"Where is Kagome?"

Double Gulp

* * *

"I..I don't know who Inuyasha is.." Kagome said her voice sounding frantic.

"Save it." Naraku said as he stood up to walk over to Kikyo. He took the young girls hand in his and kissed it. "I am sorry my dear. Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu quickly came into the room followed by Suikotsu. Together they grabbed Kikyo and bound her by her ankles and wrists. She wiggled and screamed but then grew quiet at the first strike to her face by Bankotsu.

"Oh Kikyo, my darling." Naraku said as he cupped her chin with his hand. "How I had such plans for you. My most trusted girl, my main girl. But betrayal is a cold thing, and revenge is a dish best served hot... Take her to the testing lab. Three doses of Andrexal and if she screams.." He turned to look down at Kikyo an evil grin taking up the front of his face "hit her." Suikotsu nodded in response and then threw the girl over his shoulder leaving Naraku and Bankotsu with the frightened Kagome.

Just as Naraku was about to speak Kikyo threw herself back into the room. Suikotsu was trying hard to hold her back but her strength was tenfolds what it was before. "NARAKU!" She shouted "If I was your most trusted girl why have me watched?"

He smiled "My dear, even people who are trusted can't be trusted."

Kikyo's face fell and she knew that he was not lying. That he didn't have some kind of secret plan in store for her. That infact this wasn't apart of this plans, Naraku thinks everything through. Surely he had seen this coming right? But he hadn't. This wasn't like before when Kikyo had helped another patient and Kikyo got promoted because Naraku wanted this to happen. No this time she had surprised him, she had been one step ahead and lost it. And not only would she be punished, but Kagome too.

Kikyo left the room kicking and screaming like before, leaving a smiling Naraku.

"Think you can do it?" Naraku asked.

"Yes sir." Bankotsu replied as he made his way next to Kagome. He reached into the drawer on the night stand pulling out two syringes. He filled them up with a medication Kagome was unfamiliar with but knew for sure it was Andrexal. This one was red and had a faint smell of iron. Blood, it had to be blood right? Oh but how many times had Kagome been wrong that day.

She was wrong to believe that she and Kikyo weren't being listened to.

She was wrong to believe that Kikyo in the end would help her escape, because now it seemed like Kikyo needed saving.

Most of all she was wrong to believe Inuyasha would actually be able to find her.

"Kagome. Do you know why Kikyo was my main girl?" Naraku asked as Bankotsu lathered Kagome's arm in rubbing alcohol. Kagome shook her head to him. "It is because I could always trust her to fail." He said with a sweet smile as he pulled the chair over next to Kagome. "You see." He held his hand out for the syringe which Banktosu reluctantly handed over. "I knew Kikyo wasn't meant for this life." He pushed the needle into Kagome's upper arm "So I knew she would talk to the victim..i mean patients..and would get information out of them that we just couldn't." He injected the serum into Kagome's arm "When I heard you were one of our next...uh targets..so to speak I jumped right on her recent betrayal. You and her shared a common factor which would mean a success in this project."

Kagome felt her arm go numb at the injection and her eyes began to close. "Demon blood. Andrexile isn't just a comatonic medication. But it is also a blood thinner and a blood fuser. Maybe we can save you humans after all." He smiled as Kagome fell into her deep sleep.

"For now it would just be hanyous but it is after all, a start."

* * *

"Tell me what you did with Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at the frightened Ayame.

"For the one-hundredth time I do not have her or know what has happened to her!" Ayame shouted. Sango shook her head and pushed the angry hanyou out of the way.

"My turn." She hissed as she slapped Ayame across the face. "Tell me where she is now." When Ayame didn't answer she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small bag. She rolled it out onto the hood of Inuyasha's car. "Sesshomaru hold her."

Sesshomaru tightened his gripped on the struggling girls arms. Being that they were in a dark alley way, and that it was close to 7 o clock, torturing Ayame wouldn't be a problem. But if she screamed how ever they would have problems.

It wasn't their fault though they gave her a choice. If she hadn't ran out of the car when they pulled up to Sango's house they wouldn't be doing this In alley. Hell they wouldn't be doing this all. But they were running out of time, they didn't know where Kagome was, if she was dead or alive, if she was going to be dead soon. They may have already ran out of time and now they were under an immense amount of pressure.

Sango pulled out a small knife from the row of knives and walked over to Ayame.

"Sango im almost afraid to ask but where did you get all that?" Miroku asked.

"My father. Before he left like the deadbeat he is he made sure he gave me something to get involved in the 'family business'" She smiled and gripped Ayame's jaw. "Last chance sweetheart."

Ayame spit in Sango's face, who only smiled. She wiped the spit from her cheek and then pulled Ayame's mouth wide open, reaching the knife inside she cut into Ayame's gum slowly and then around it. Ayame cried and tried to scream but the pain was to unbearable for her to continue to try. Sango yanked Ayame's from tooth out and dropped it on the ground, the blood that spilled from Ayame's mouth was a lot but Sango could have done much worse.

"Ready to talk now?" Sango asked, a frightened Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku standing near her.

They better never get on her bad side.

Ayame cried for a moment "I..touwd u I dun know whar she is." She said blood spitting from her mouth.

"Then what is happening to her?" Sango asked.

"Aw I know is dat she is berrin tesded" She said.

"Tested? For what?" Sango asked.

"Not faw something. She is the one tesding." Ayame muttered.

"What do you me?" Sango asked.

"She is berrin administerrd ee drug. and she is berrin tesded for side eeefeeects." Ayame lowered her head.

"Where?" Sango nearly screamed.

Ayame didn't answer, so Sango gripped her jaw and pulled it wide again but before she got a chance to take another tooth Ayame screamed.

"WARR!" She yelled "She maar be in da bueding inuyaasha found me in frun of." She muttered.

"What do you mean may be?" Sango asked.

"I was..only suppers to drup of a pacouge. I dun know what happens nsid." Ayame mumbled.

"Why do you think she may be in there then?" Inuyasha said pushing himself in front of Sango.

"Bercus the pacouge was for mm bus." Ayame mumbled.

"Bus?" He asked.

"No..busssss." She tried.

"Boss. BOSS!" Miroku shouted.

"We know." Sango said with a roll of her eyes. Miroku huffed.

"Why does your boss want this said package and why does it relate to Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed.

"The packouge was suppers to cum next werk. But bus had mm rush it." Ayame said. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought for a moment. The package that Kagome was talking about was suppose to come next week, but she disappeared today. That would explain Ayame having a package today.

"Ayame. What is this package and who is it for?" Inuyasha asked shaking her slightly.

She shook her head "Dun knaw wha it is. But is is faw Naruku." Sesshomaru let go of one of Ayame's arms as she reached into her pocket to pull out a small envelope. She handed it toward Inuyasha who grabbed it and looked at it for a few moments.

"Naruku?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Naruuuko." She said.

"Naraku.." Sesshomaru whispered and Inuyasha looked up at him.

"You know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only from a distance..we gotta hurry." Sesshomaru said dropping Ayame.

Inuyasha couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Dammit Bankotsu you said the package would arrive at 6:30!" Naraku yelled as he pushed back the doors of his office. "It's 7:15!"

"Sir Ayame is one of our most trusted, I don't understand how she is late." Bankotsu pleaded to the angry Naraku.

"If she doesn't come soon with that package Kagome will die. We'll have to switch to plan B I will not lose my most promising subject." Naraku stated. He took a seat in his chair rubbing his temples as he sighed.

"Sir, we may not get a shot at her like this again. Our demon...breaking through his skin for blood with such thin needles was a big struggle the first time. He has already killed three of my men, I am not sure how good I will be able to hold him." Bankotsu said.

"How strong could this demon be?" Naraku said.

"Sir, you know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are very strong. Their father is more likely to be double their strength if not triple." Bankotsu said.

Naraku nodded his head "I do. I am surprised the siblings haven't noticed their father's disappearance yet."

"The man often takes business trips, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought he was dead by now." Bankotsu said with a small laugh.

"Bankotsu, I have to say you are very skilled in this whole demon blood range. The fact that you were able to stir up the blood so that only demon particles remained amazes me." Naraku said as he stood up and walked over to a small window.

"Well I figured it would be harder to track her if she had an unfamiliar smell. We wouldn't want our newest subject, agent, project thingy getting caught would we?" Bankotsu said with excessive pride.

"Yes, but they will recognize their fathers scent wont they? I may be a demon but demon blood isn't my forte." Naraku gave a smug smile.

"That is the point of mixing the particles. It would leave only demon particles, as if it was blood derived from a demon that has no other types of ability. As if it were only a pure demon. No mind or anything. So it is basically blank blood, when it infuses with Kagome's blood it will make a new blood. So she won't have her smell or Inuyasha's fathers. She will have a new hanyou smell. Which is why we need to work fast, because getting the blood is difficult but mixing it is harder. It takes money and people, a resource we are running low on." Bankotsu sighed.

"Don't worry about that. Once we show the board of demons our newest project they will jump on it. A world without humans, just think of the possibilities? Only hanyous and demons and soon, just demons. Isn't it marvelous?" Naraku said as he looked at Bankotsu.

"Sir it is." Bankotsu replied.

"How long do we have?" Naraku asked.

"Two hours. Three at the most, the blood will have to fuse first which will take time. If the serum isn't injected by then, than I am afraid she will die. If we remove the blood it will take 8 hours. Which is why I say we don't back down." Bankotsu said.

"Then find that serum." Naraku hissed. Bankotsu nodded and left the room leaving a satisfied Naraku.

"A world without humans...marvelous..isn't it?"


	8. Is She Dead?

Hello, some people I saw liked the last chapter. It was kind of intense id like to say, some might disagree. This isn't gonna be a long 20 chapter story like my last, maybe like 13 or 15 chapters so to speak. I am not certain of a lemon yet, people want me to have one. I don't know.

Anyway here we go.

**Chapter 8: Is She Dead?**

"Alright look I don't know where to start but-"

"I do. Now come on we gotta go."

"But think about it what if were wrong?"

"Does it matter? We gotta go check! We gotta see!"

"We may be too late!"

"SHUT UP IT'S NEVER TO LATE!"

"Calm down man."

"No I won't calm down!" Suikotsu shouted as he jumped back down onto the couch next to Bankotsu. "Princess Peach has to still be alive now come on! Let's go check the castle."

Bankotsu sighed "Fine but I only have five minutes, I gotta go check on the prisoner again."

"I don't see the point." Suikotsu huffed as he continued his rampage on the nintendo 64 game. "She is as good as dead."

"She still has two hours." Bankotsu hissed.

"Why do you care so much?" Suikotsu asked turning to look at the annoyed man next to him.

"I don't. But Naraku does." Bankotsu lied.

"It's Kikyo. Isn't it?" Suikotsu asked putting his controller down.

"What? NO! Why..why do you say that?" Bankotsu asked.

"We all know. We've always known." Suikotsu sighed.

"Know what?" Bankotsu mumbled.

"About you and Kikyo. The only person who doesn't know is Naraku." Suikotsu said leaning back onto the couch. "I gotta say though, I am surprised. You didn't even flinch today when she was taken away."

"That's because we both knew it was going to happen..." Bankotsu whispered.

"What?" Suikotsu asked a wide eyed expression crossing his face.

"We know..we weren't gonna be together..i am a demon..she's human. Naraku would experiment on her and then claim her as his mate. That was the deal...so we had to..work around it.." Bankotsu said looking up at Suikotsu. "We felt it was the only way.."

Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu in utter disbelief "She...isn't in the testing chamber. Is she?"

Bankotsu looked up at Suikotsu and shook his head "No, she is. But, she isn't going to be tested on."

"Bankotsu, why? Don't you want her to join us? Be like one of us?" Suikotsu pleaded.

Bankotsu shook his head "I love Kikyo. I love her how she is, and I want her to be how she is."

Suikotsu sighed "Kagome wasn't really injected with the serum then, wasn't she?"

"No she was." Bankotsu replied "But, I know she will survive."

"How?" Suikotsu asked/

"I love Kikyo as a human because that is her. I will do anything to keep her the way she is. If she was changed I would still love her. There is a man, just like me outside of these walls, who loves Kagome like that." Bankotsu reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a syringe with a black liquid in it. "And he will come for her. I bet he had Ayame, and I bet he will be able to save her."

Bankotsu turned quickly and swiftly injected the serum in Suikotsu's neck. Suikotsu gasped and then fell into a deep comatomic state.

"And I'll be damned if I let you do anything to stop it."

* * *

"Alright look, we can't just go in without a plan." Miroku chimed from the back seat of Sesshomaru's car. They had been parked in front of the building Ayame was headed into for about five minutes, silence took over the car immediately until Sesshomaru got ready to leave.

"He's right." Sango said.

"I am?" Miroku said looking at Sango with happy eyes. She rolled her eyes and then pushed his face away.

"No ideas."

"My dear Sango, I take offense that you don't think I can be nice." He said with a seductive smile.

"Okay discuss this later." Inuyasha snapped at the two. "We got bigger problems." Inuyasha reached into his pocket to pull out the package Ayame had handed him earlier. "I hope we made the right choice." Inuyasha murmered.

"I still think we should have locked her in the trunk instead of letting her leave." Sango huffed.

"By the way you tortured her, i'm sure she won't pull anything." Miroku said.

"We can't trust her!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes...We can" Inuyasha said holding the package up. "What ever this is they need it, and she trusted it to us. She gave it to us. If her allegiance was really to Naraku you think she would have gave this up? No she would have died trying to protect it." Inuyasha flicked the top tab of the package opened. "She would have died for it if she was really for Naraku."

"Unless it's a trap." Sesshomaru said.

"How would they know we would attack Ayame? We didn't even know she was apart of this." Miroku said.

"Exactly." Inuyasha said pulling out the bubble wrapped jar. It was about 4 inches big and 3 inches wide filled to the top with a purple looking liquid.

"Naraku is a smart man. I don't doubt that he knows were here." Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha shook his head and opened the jar "No, if Naraku was smart he would have never took Kagome." Inuyasha looked up at his brother "He would have never challenged me." He looked around at his friends and brother "He would have never challenged us."

Sesshomaru gave a swift nod to his brother. He held his hand out for the jar and Inuyasha handed it over without a flinch. He took a small wiff of the liquid and then made a disturbed face. "This is strong, definitely not something i'm familiar with."

"What are you some sort of chemist?" Miroku asked.

"Something like that." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Look, they need this." Sango said "If we play our cards right, it may be our ticket to Kagome. It may be our ticket to keeping her safe..if she is still-"

"Don't say it." Inuyasha said looking at the girl with red glazed eyes. Anger was pulsing through him in such force that he almost felt his body explode from the inside, but somehow he kept his cool.

Sangoo face curved into a slight embarrassment "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I know." Inuyasha said as he turned to look back at Sesshomaru. "What is your verdict?"

"On?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is it lethal or not?" Inuyasha pressed.

"I don't know what it is but-"

"I just asked if it is lethal or not." Inuyasha snapped.

"Brother.." Sesshomaru said. His voice was soft, and for the first time in Inuyasha's life he felt as if his half brother was trying to actually connect with him. "I know, that you are scared. It's gonna be okay. I have to-"

They were interrupted by a tapping on Inuyasha's window. The group turned to see a small brown haired girl smiling at them. "Hey guys!" She shouted.

"RIN?!" Sesshomaru shouted taken back by his mates unexpected arrival.

"Hey Sesshy! I was going to the store and I saw your car and-" Before she could finish her sentence Sesshomaru was out of the car, grabbing the small girl by her arm.

"Rin you have to go." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Sesshy I was just saying hi and-"

"No. You have to go. Now." He hissed moving his face closer to hers.

"This isn't about her again is it?" Rin asked.

"Her?" Inuyasha said pushing his door open to climb out.

"Yeah." Rin said pulling her arm from Sesshomaru's grasp "Ever since my cousin disappeared Sesshomaru has been going crazy trying to find her." Rin huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have too!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Yes I have! But you have been...crazy! Asking every question you could and talking about this guy and how he has to be involved and-"

"Wait..you mean Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that guy!" Rin shouted.

"Why were you trying to find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I had a feeling she was connected to Naraku." Sesshomaru hesitated.

"Tell me the full truth.." Inuyasha said. "I know when your lying."

"Little brother, I may not love you. But I do like you. She is your mate, I know you'd do the same for me and mine." Sesshomaru said placing a hand on Rin.

She swatted it away "Cut the crap! Why couldn't you tell me that in the first place!" Rin screamed.

"Rin you have to be quiet." Sesshomaru said trying to calm the angered girl down.

"No! Sesshy I am tired of this! I know for a fact you were lying from the start about finding Kagome for 'my sake' now tell me the truth. Right now! Who is Naraku!" Rin screamed.

"A man you shouldn't have called." A voice called from the building door way. Sango and Miroku climbed out of the car to join the group, who were now looking at a shaded figure leaning on the door frame.

"Naraku..." Sesshomaru hissed "I knew I smelt something disgusting."

"Sesshomaru, how lovely. Come to avenge your dear Kagura?" Naraku grinned.

"Nope, here to help my brother." Sesshomaru said stepping in front of Rin.

"Oh, I see you found your true mate now haven't you?" Naraku grinned.

"You told me Kagura moved away?" Inuyasha asked looking at his brother in confusion.

"Did he? Oh poor shame Sesshomaru lying to your own flesh and blood like that." Naraku smiled.

"Who is Kagura?" Rin asked.

"My ex." Sesshomaru heaved.

"Now let me ask." Naraku said as he pushed himself from the door way. "Who is stupid enough to have a shouting contest in front of the building of a man their trying to kill?"

"We didn't really expect his mate to show up." Sango said pointing a thumb at Sesshomaru.

"Alright well, since your here. I may as well give you some hospitality. Would you like to come inside?" Naraku said with a wicked grin.

"No." Inuyasha hissed. "Where is Kagome?"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Inuyasha where are your manners?" Naraku asked.

"Enough with the bullshit." Sesshomaru said stepping forward.

"See, you guys haven't planned this through. There is five of you, and about 20 of me and my guys. Did you guys plan on just coming into the building unarmed tearing the place up in search of a girl who is already dead?" Naraku asked.

"Dead?" Inuyasha mumbled his head dropping slightly.

"Well, she will be if we don't inject her with the serum your holding." Naraku said gesturing towards the vile in Inuyasha's hand.

"This?" Inuyasha said holding it up.

"Yes." Naraku said "So why not hand it over, and Kagome can live for another week."

"No. If this goes I go with you." Inuyasha hissed.

"Fair enough." Naraku snapped his fingers and in seconds the group of five were surrounded by human looking demons. Obviously of little threat but the weapons they were carrying weren't.

"This is un-fucking-believable." Sesshomaru said throwing his arms protectively around Rin. "She isn't apart of this. She shouldn't come with us."

"To hell I am!" Rin exclaimed "You aren't going in there without me!" She said looking up at him.

"Rin no-"

"Oh save it." Naraku said. "Your all coming, now get them inside. Don't need any witnesses."

The group was pushed inside the double doors of the brick building without a word being said. As they walked down the long carpeted hallway they came to a stop at a metal door. Naraku entered in a three digit combination, 6-0-7, a combination Inuyasha would hold onto for safe keeping.

As the large door opened Naraku turned to look at the group. "I'm sorry, but only two may continue on from here. The rest will be put in a holding cell until 'business' is taken care of."

"Fuck no." Sesshomaru said taking hold of Rin's hand.

"Sesshomaru, we have no choice." Inuyasha said looking at Sango and Miroku.

"No way." Sango said taking a step forward "She's my best friend."

"Miroku's too, Rin's cousin and my mate. But only me and Sesshomaru have abilities that will protect us. Sending you guys in would be suicide." Inuyasha dropped a hand on Sango's shoulder "I will save her."

Sango nodded. Inuyasha turned to his half brother who reluctantly dropped his hand from Rin's and turned to follow Naraku. As the two followed the smirking demon Inuyasha continued to wonder if he had made the right choice, but any choice that involved saving Kagome had to be the right one.

Hadn't it?


	9. Seperated

I know I am kind of rushing this story, I probably could have played it out better but writers block is eating away at me. But for the most part I hope you are enjoying it.

Please review oh pretty please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 9: Separated**

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Sango screamed and she yanked her arm away from one of Naraku's many guards.

Sango's patience with this man was starting to run severely dry. Her worry over Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin was piling up into a massive amount of explosive emotions. Why Rin had been separated from them was a mystery to her, but the thought of her being alone with a guard probably as rude as this one was infuriating.

"Quiet bitch." The man snapped as he grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her down the hallway. Miroku walked behind them quietly in between two demon guards, he had tried to stop the guard from hurting Sango earlier, but it didn't work much in his favor.

Let's just say he won't be able to see out of his left eye for a few days.

Still every time that guard grabbed her arm his body filled with rage. With each blinding step he took he plotted different ways that he would destroy the guard. Torture wasn't his forte, Sango's yes, his no. But never the less he would find a way to make sure that guard cried in his sleep every night.

Sango however had different plans for the ruthless guard. She was plotting was to kill him painfully but quick. Although she was a lover of evil and merciless torture she didn't like people to suffer. She even felt bad about what she had done to Ayame, of course she could have done worse than take her took out.

Poor thing, won't be able to eat hard food for the next few weeks.

But with each second she was forced to endure this disgusting demon grabbing her arm and dragging her against her will to a room filled with god knows what, making him suffer didn't seem to bad.

Mukotsu was his name, and oh did he wear it well. He smelled like a man who had been dunked into a fish can one to many times, and had the face of an over washed towel. He wasn't to much taller than Sango but his body was definitely bigger than hers. He was a round man, but he was strong no doubt. Sango felt his nails digging into her skin, if he didn't let go in seconds there would be blood.

And Sango hated the sight of her own blood.

Other peoples blood yes, hers no.

She turned her head to look back at Miroku who was glaring angrily at the back of Mukotsu's head. Sometimes she had often wondered if the boy knew her of her feelings in regards to him. Kagome had always urged her to tell him, but when ever she had finally worked up the courage he would either be chasing after another girl or grabbing her ass. Complete mood kill.

She sighed and turned her head away pushing the thoughts of them being together to the back of her mind where they would lay untouched for another couple of weeks. If they even had a couple of weeks.

Right, she was being led to room that possibly held her death inside. No time to think about boys.

Still the way he had stayed close to her in the car and kept a protective hand on her back when Naraku showed up made her think twice about how he felt for her. Not like it hadn't ever come up in conversation before.

"_Sango believe me I do like you, but as a friend. Commitment isn't my style, or at least for now, you understand right?"_

No in fact she never understood it. Miroku had always dropped hint in the middle of their "hang outs" in which he expressed his desire to be with a girl and have her to hold for a while. And how constantly chasing after woman was tiring and sometimes he just wanted one girl to claim as his own. But if that was true, why not be into commitment?

Was it her? Was she not good enough? Did he only like her ass?

Another sigh escaped her lips as they finally reached their destination. The thoughts of Miroku had drawn her attention away from Mukotsu, it only went back after he let go of her. He tossed her violently into the room, Miroku following after wards. In a split second they were consumed with darkness. Frantic, Sango searched for a source of light and felt complete relief when she stumbled upon a light switch.

The dim light was bright enough to let her see their room, a two desk cramped and unorganized office with a dazed Miroku laying in the middle of it. Sango approached the out-of-it man, crouching down next to him.

"Miroku?" She whispered running a hand over his shoulder.

"Yeah Sango?" He mumbled turning onto his back to look at the stunning girl towering over him. He had feelings for her that ran deeper than the depths of hell, but how could he ever tell her? From what he learned through the gossip in his school, Sango was disgusted by him. Mainly by his chasing of woman without a care.

"You okay?" She asked kneeling next to him now. Her brown eyes sparkled in the dim light and Miroku soon felt himself falling for her all over again, even though he never fell out of love with her in the first place.

"Yeah, what about you though?" He asked bringing his hand to the marks on her upper arm. She flinched at his touch, but relaxed when he thumbed the cuts slowly. The small pinch of a pain she felt became over whelmed with a soothing feeling and she almost found herself purring. She wasn't a cat, and she sure as hell wouldn't let this man see her purr like one.

That was Inuyasha's job, Mr. Kitty ears.

"It's just a scratch, you've seen me face worse." She said with a confident smile.

"Sure have, like when Kagome broke your arm last year." Miroku chuckled.

"It wasn't her fault." She said laughing a long with him.

"The girl practically sat on it." He pointed out.

"If you hadn't pushed her she wouldn't of _fell_ on it." She said sitting her back against one of the desks.

"So your saying it's my fault?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" She exclaimed followed by a short burst of laughter. Miroku stared at her for a few seconds and then joined in on her contagious laugh.

Not to long after the laughter died and Sango soon found herself rubbing her knees with worry "I hope she is okay.."

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will save her Sango don't worry." Miroku said trying his best to reassure the troubled girl.

"I know...but what if they are too late? What if we already are?" She said a hint of tears coming to her eyes. Miroku sat up and scooted himself next to the sobbing girl, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"It isn't." He said pulling her closer into a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his stomach burying her face into his chest. Small tear droplets formed on his shirt, but he didn't mind. The fact that she was so close to him made him feel happier than ever.

"Sango.." Miroku said bringing the hair from her face back behind her ear. Her gaze turned up towards his face, and he smiled. "Since..we may not get out of here..i just wanted to tell you something.." He said a faint blush coming to his cheek. 'Now or never...' "I..just wanted to tell you that..i um.."

Sango's eyes widened at his stutter, fumbling to find words had never looked so cute before to her. She sat up bringing her face closer to his "What is it Miroku?" She asked tilting her head slighty.

"It's just that...for the longest time i've had these um...feelings..and.." Before his sentence could come to an end Sango's warm soft lifts pressed against his. A deep overwhelming feeling of warm encircled the two and with in moments they were wrapped in each others arms. There kiss came to stop as the two struggled for air.

"Sango.." Miroku whispered looking into the deep brown eyes of the gasping girl. They seemed to change a bit, they looked more happy. Or like a weight was lifted from her spirit.

Either way they both felt relief.

"Miroku..i'm sorry but-"

Miroku shushed the girl quickly, bringing his pointer finger to her lips as a smile crept upon the corner of his lips. "Don't be sorry my dear." He said before connecting their lips again in a passionate kiss. The two continued to kiss, gasp, and then kiss again for minutes at a time until something caught their attention.

"I can't...Inuya...don't even...the gi...project...take it.." Came through a small gate residing at the side of the room. Not really a gate, but more of an air vent. It wasn't a small one like most of them are, no this was big enough for Sango and Miroku to slide through.

The two traded glances, they both wanted to continue their kissing but knew there were more important things. So before they weren't able to resist temptation Sango stood up and went behind the desk searching for anything that could be of use to breaking open the gate.

Miroku went over to the vent placing an ear to it, it was quiet the voice they heard before no longer echoing out. They had no idea where this would take them, if it would take them anywhere at all but maybe they would be able to get out of the building and get help. Looking around the room Miroku could see this was a regular office, but there were no computers or phones. Just two messy desks.

Maybe they held people here before?

Maybe this was Naraku's office?

The questions were endless, but now the biggest question of all was if Sango would be able to find something to break the vent open with. Also where were the guards? He had heard them lock the door but he didn't hear them talking on the other side of the wall. Did they leave them? In fact was there a security camera watching them?

With one sweep of the walls with his eyes he came to the conclusion that no they in fact weren't being watched.

Sango let out a small cry of satisfaction as she walked over to Miroku with a tiny screw driver. The one that usually comes in a kit of putting together a drawer or maybe a desk perhaps? Either way it was something.

The screws weren't the exact size of the tool but with much persistence and long patients Miroku was able to unscrew each of the twenty four screws. With a mighty smile Miroku yanked the gate from the vent. They would see a light ahead behind a small swirling fan. Two tunnels leading in separate directions of said fan. Miroku looked at Sango before motioning his hand towards the vent, the girl smiled and nodded climbing her way inside. Miroku chuckled at his cleverness before following the crawling girl.

First row sight of a beautiful ass.

Miroku 1 Sango 431.

At least he finally got a point right?

* * *

"Let me go!" Rin screamed as she punched at the man holding onto her. "Please let me go I don't want to be here!" She cried as the unharmed guard continued to drag the small and frail girl down the hallway. When she got separated from Sango and Miroku she hadn't even noticed. She thought they were behind her, the fact that she didn't see them go a different direction showed how absorbed she was in worry of Sesshomaru.

He was always the one saving her, whether it was from a fall or from the bullies at her school he was always ALWAYS there. But now she didn't know where he was, who he was with, aside from Inuyasha and Naraku. And that didn't make her feel any better.

Being that she was Sesshomaru's mate she had made it her job to know all of his expressions. He had only a few but she was able to read them like the back of her hand. And the way he held onto her hand tight and sent her a painful glare was her way of knowing he wasn't alright.

In fact he almost looked scared. Probably about her safety of course, he would be going crazy right now if he knew she was being escorted, well more like forced, down a hallway with two guards at her side. Two guards that looked as nasty and ruthless as Naraku.

The fact that she was alone wouldn't make it any better. But when she found herself being tossed into a dark and dusty room with two messy desks with the guards shutting and locking the door behind her, she felt almost relieved. This room was almost exactly like the one Miroku and Sango were shoved into, except this one had a brighter light and a man sitting in the corner of the room with steam fuming from his ears. He looked up at the girl and then smiled at her.

"Why, hello." He said bringing himself to his feet. He was an old man, with a short pony tail. He almost looked crazy, but gentle at the same time.

"Hi.." Rin said turning to face him completely.

"I'm Totosai Mareniki" He said placing his hand out in front of her.

"Rin Nokumoto." She replied shaking his hand.

"Nokumoto eh? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Karen Nokumoto would you?" He asked.

"No sir." She said shaking her head.

"Good because she doesn't exist." He said patting her head "Just checking to make sure your not insane." He said with a wide grin.

'Maybe we should be checking your sanity..' Rin thought with a cute smile. She looked up at the man and then realized that he was locked inside of a room, probably by one of Naraku's guards. But for a reason right? "Why are you in here?" She asked taking a step back from him.

"Don't be afraid little girl." He said patting her head again "I am only a harmless man who was taken because of my knowledge with spirits and medication. A woman of my similar knowledge was taken too, a miss Kaede maybe you know her?"

Rin shook her head and the man shrugged.

"Shame, she is such a nice lady. Always helping others. I don't see why she is in here though, she doesn't know anything about the type of medicine these men were looking for. But maybe it is tied with a client she recently saw." He said rubbing his chin.

"A client?" Rin asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, this boy Inuyasha Taisho. He was suppose to come to me but never showed up, and then the next thing I know me and Kaede are being taken away by this nasty demon. Didn't even let me finish my tea." The man said with a soft sigh before relaxing himself against the wall again.

"Wait, you know Inuyasha Taisho?" Rin asked.

"I do not. But he was suppose to come to me, something about his dead girlfriend or what ever. Kaede said she had come to her as a spirit and the two didn't know what was going on. After some judgement Kaede determined that the girl wasn't in fact dead but sleeping and that her spirit somehow left her body." Totosai said looking up at the confused girl.

"Who was this girl?" Rin asked.

"I can't really remember the name, the whole situation was fussy to me." Totosai said with a solemn shrug.

"This girl, was her name by any chance Kagome?" Rin asked.

"That is it! That's the name." Totosai exclaimed.

"Can you tell me more about this?" Rin asked sitting next to the man.

"What would you like to know?" He asked looking at the girl with soft eyes. Her eyes were filled with desire, a desire to know and learn as much as she could.

"I guess what you mean by this whole spirit ordeal." She said.

"Well from what I remember Kaede telling me this girl wasn't truly a spirit. More like an out of body ghost. She was either in a coma or in another form a sleep that you can't awaken from and her spirit must have gotten spooked." He leaned back against the wall bringing his hand to his chin again.

"Spooked?" Rin asked confusion crossing the features of her face.

"Yeah like, she got so scared she was thrown from her body. Sometimes it fear or sometimes it's will power. I really wouldn't know much because I haven't ever witnessed it. I only know from what I read, the only way to tell if a spirit is not actually a spirit is if they can one make themselves known to others and two touch others." He said.

"Touch? Make themselves known?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you see a ghost can't really make themselves known because a ghost is really just pure unorganized energy. The energy will flow in separate sets of lines and when the energy becomes so strong the ghost will be known, or will move on. It is unpredictable that is why making yourself known is such a tall tell sign. Like this Kagome girl, Kaede told me that she could touch and be seen by Inuyasha, I presume right away. Right away her energy wouldn't be strong enough to do so. That's why if you ever meet a ghost, and be glad you haven't yet, there usually two or three hundred years old. By this point they also usually move on, which is why none of us really see ghosts." Totosai concluded.

"Okay, so I think i'm following but not so much. Your saying Kagome wasn't a ghost because she was able to be seen right away and could touch Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Precisely, the fact that she could touch the boy is the icing on the cake. No ghost or spirit can ever touch someone. Or feel anything. From what I heard she could feel his warmth. She wasn't able to touch Kaede from what I was told but my theory is she didn't want to be touched by the old woman." Totosai said.

"Why do you think that?" Rin asked.

"Let me ask you this, what is the relationship between Inuyasha and miss Kagome?" Totosai asked.

"From what Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru tells me they are mates." Rin said.

"There you go. Kagome wanted to touch Inuyasha she wanted to feel him, because they are mates. He is probably the only person that makes her feel alive, touching someone else would remind her she isn't. If Kaede couldn't touch her she would be reminded she is dead yes but it would also keep her from feeling a cold emotionless hand on her. Inuyasha's probably felt warm and alive because he was her love. Kaede a stranger wouldn't and Kagome probably didn't want that feeling lingering on her at all." He said.

"Okay, I am starting to follow.." Rin said.

"How do you know of these two?" Totosai asked.

"Kagome is my cousin and Inuyasha is my mates brother." Rin said with a proud smile.

"Really? You have chosen to be with a demon?" Totosai asked with the most upbeat admiration.

"Yes, I don't care that he is a demon. In fact I am getting tired of people judging demons, especially one like his half brother Inuyasha." Rin stated.

"Half brother? How so?" Totosai asked.

"Well he is a half demon, while my Sesshomaru is a full." Rin said.

"Wait...half demon..are you sure?" Totosai asked.

"I am positive, why?" She asked leaning closer to the man.

"Oh boy..that isn't good.." Totosai said bringing a trembling finger to his forward. He scratched at the tip of his hair line his eyes not even trying to meet Rin's worried gaze.

"Totosai..?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here.." He mumbled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"The key has arrived." He said.

* * *

"So Inuyasha, it is a lovely surprise having you show up at my business." Naraku said putting his hands behind his back. The two brothers were in between a set of four guards, two in front and two behind them.

"Yeah, well it isn't so lovely on my end." He scowled.

"Now now don't be so rude I am your host after all." Naraku said.

"You make it sound like were over your house for a party or something." Sesshomaru huffed.

"Well this is a party isn't it?" Naraku asked glancing back at his unhappy guests.

"Cut the crap where is Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh right the girl how silly of me to forget." Naraku chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm afraid she is running some tests for us right now but i'm sure if you stick around you'll get to see her before you depart."

"Tests? What tests? And what makes you think were leaving without Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped.

"My my Inuyasha you act as if you have a choice." Naraku said. Inuyasha clenched his fist In rage as did Sesshomaru, the energy flowing off the boys was enough to blow up a 5 story building, sadly though this one was 6.

"What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you Inuyasha don't you listen? She is running some tests." Naraku said.

"What tests?" Inuyasha asked.

"Experiments." Naraku replied stopping in front of a tall wooden door. He unlocked it and then motioned towards his guards who pushed the boys inside. The office was neat, with one large desk residing in the back. Two black leather chairs stood separated in front of the desk and Naraku made his way behind the desk relaxing himself into his own big leather chair.

"Won't you sit so we can discuss business." Naraku said motioning towards the chairs. The boys reluctantly took their seats, a little confused when the guards left them to be alone. "Now, let me ask you boys a question. One question and then we can continue with this business arrangement and hope that this will all end smoothly."

The boys exchanged glances and then looked at the man giving a quick solid nod. He smiled and then leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk "Your father, he is a strong full demon is he not?"

Both boys nodded.

"See I thought so, because I have seen the both of you train with in your school, and although you are a half demon Inuyasha your strength proves almost as promising as your brothers." Naraku said with a smirk.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you two ever wondered about a world without humans?" Naraku asked.

"Boy have I." Sesshomaru said.

"Really? Well that is fantastic." Naraku said and then looked at Inuyasha "And how about you?"

"Nope." Inuyasha replied.

"Really? Never?" Naraku asked.

"Never." Inuyasha responded.

"My brother here believes the human race is of an importance to the world." Sesshomaru said.

"If it wasn't for the human race I wouldn't be here and neither would your mate." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Really, a human mate Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked sounding intrigued by this "Would it happen to be that Rin child?"

"She is not a child!" Sesshomaru snapped "She is small but she is strong. She is more than a human."

"I see, how?" Naraku asked.

"Well...see...she is.." Sesshomaru found himself fumbling over an explanation that just didn't exist. He lowered his hand and then sunk back into the chair resting his hands on the arms of the chair.

"What would you say if that human could become a half demon?" Naraku asked.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked sharing a quick glance with his brother.

"With this." Naraku said picking up the vile that Inuyasha once held. "This had compound in it that is stronger than any element in existence. When infused with two types of blood the blood then infuse to become one. Add a half demon and a half demon get a full, add two fulls get a different type of demon, add a half and a full I have no clue, but add a human and full-"

"Get a half..." Inuyasha mumbled staring at the small vile in disbelief.

"Yes Inuyasha see I knew you were paying attention." He smiled before setting the vile down. "The only problem is when the two bloods fuse together if this here serum is not infused as well the blood will battle out and then ultimately lead to an unpleasant death."

"I guess you know this from experience." Sesshomaru concluded.

"I have witnessed it yes, which is why we created this serum. After testing it on 30 different subjects and having almost complete success we figured out this it is the key to making a new world, a world without humans." Naraku said with a wide smile.

"Almost complete success?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly.

"Yes. We have had some difficulties." Naraku stated.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well." Naraku leaned back in his chair "Sometimes..when we mixed a half breed with a full breed because there was so little of human dominance fusing with the blood the traits became...mutated.." Naraku sighed rubbing both sides of his head "You see..two demon bloods fusing together works about because it is only two types of blood. With a half demon, full demon, and half human trying to fuse it is...difficult. It's like trying to have a relationship with one guy and two girls. One of the girls is always gonna have a problem and ultimately ruin the whole thing together correct?" He looked at the two boys who only stared at him with confused expressions.

"It was a long shot, but an analogy never the less. Anyhow These mutations varied from physical appearance to mental status. In some rare cases there was death, I believe actually only one person died. Two were mutated, one physically and one mentally but all in all 27 test subjects came out perfect 4 of them being a half and full mix." He said leaning forward again.

"So Sesshomaru this human of yours, I can make her a half demon and maybe even a full demon if the progression works out right. How about it?" Naraku asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Naraku asked a devilish smiling creeping onto his face "Don't you despise humans?"

"Yes. But I happen to take a liking to four." Sesshomaru stated.

"Really? Who may I ask?" Naraku questioned.

"Rin, Sango our friend, Kagome Inuyasha's mate, and Izayio Inuyasha's mother." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha's head spun around to look up at his brother in disbelief, he had never in his life admitted to liking a human even his step mother.

"Wait what about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not to fond of him." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Too perverted. Better keep my Rin away from him." Sesshomaru mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sesshomaru, wouldn't you prefer a demon or even a half demon for you? You know these humans they die so young.." Naraku said.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru shouted throwing his fist down onto the desk "She is not going to die young!"

"Fine." Naraku said putting his hands up as he leaned back into his chair. "What ever you say. But is a poor shame, that the list of humans you like is going to become small even though it is already so tiny."

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow "What do you mean..."

"My dear boys how could I forget. I didn't mention it did I? Yes I forgot, Kagome the dear girl? She won't be a human for much long." He said as he pressed a small red button on his intercom. Bankotsu shortly after that came into the room, walking over to Naraku to grab the vile for him. "Bankotsu how is my little angel?"

"She is a working progress but so far a success sir." Bankotsu replied.

"And Mrs. Hagadorshi? Has her test been administered yet?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha felt his eyes almost pop out of his head at Kikyo's last name, realizing the necklace he found in fact was hers. The little bitch, he hoped any test she was getting was deeply painful.

If only he knew the truth.

"Stage two was just administered 23 minutes ago." Bankotsu said.

"Very good, now finish phase 4 of Mrs. Higurashi please." Naraku said.

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat grabbing the front of Naraku's shirt pulling him so his face was inches from his own "I swear to god if you hurt her I will kill you myself."

"Mr. Taisho, I appreciate you coming to talk business but I see this meeting is over." He said with a quick smile as he pushed the black button on his intercom. The door to the office swung open with four guards piling in to pull Inuyasha off of Naraku. Sesshomaru was dragged out as well, and although the boys know they could take them they didn't have a choice but to stay calm.

If there was any chance of killing Naraku and saving Kagome they would have to fight smart.

As the boys turned to walk down the hallway as to which they came the guards cut them off and sent them in a different route, now they knew they had done something wrong. They probably should have expected this though, there was no way Naraku would ever let them leave now that they know what is going on.

They were prisoners now, probably the strongest ones there. They could take the guards with their eyes closed but it was to risky, who knows what Naraku had in this place?

Weapons of mass destruction?

Mutated super demons?

Maybe he had even perfected a "cure" to make a demon human and was just dying for them to slip up so he could use it.

Maybe they already did...


	10. The Three Strongest People

I got a nice review on the last chapter but I would love more please!

**Chapter 10: The Three Strongest People**

"Wake up Kagome." Naraku whispered as he nudged the sleeping girl. The blood fusion had been a complete success, once Bankotsu administered the serum they now labeled part x Kagome's level of strength and brain waves multiplied. Two little black ears appeared on her head, her nails grow a tad longer and her body became more firm. When her eyes fluttered opened their brown color was now a deep amber.

'She had already found a mate.' Naraku thought looking into the deep amber eyes.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Naraku asked a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Funny..." Kagome said giving the man a skeptical look "What do you want?" She asked looking him over.

"My dear, I just wanted to congratulate you." He said giving her a soft pat on her shoulder.

"Congratulate me on what?" She asked lifting her head up.

"You passed the test." He said with the up most satisfaction.

"What test exactly?" She asked sitting her body up on the bed.

"My dear you ask to many questions." He said walking over to the night stand. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Go to hell." Kagome hissed.

"Now now Kagome don't be so hasty, just do as I ask and everything will be fine." He said opening the drawer.

"Fuck you I am not helping you."

He sighed "I was really hoping you weren't going to act this way..."

"How the hell were you expecting me to act?" She snapped.

Naraku smiled and pulled out knife, some napkins, and a tiny black chip with a blue light blinking on the top. "You'll find out in a moment."

There was a scream and then the sound of a struggle, some glass breaking, and a cry for help. To some people it would be the sound of someone in danger but to every in that building it was the sound of a revolution, the beginning of a new era.

An Era where they ruled.

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous! We have to get out of here!" Inuyasha shouted as he paced back in forth in the room he was placed in. Sesshomaru sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know little brother but you have to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?!" He screamed as he walked over to his brother "How the fuck am I suppose to calm down? In case you haven't noticed we just became that crazy bastards prisoners and we still don't know where Kagome is!"

"I know but you have to understand-"

"What?! Understand what?! We should have fought those damn guards when we had the chance!" Inuyasha shouted throwing his hands above his head. His breathing was harsh and his face was completely flushed.

"Look" Sesshomaru snapped giving his brother a dark glare "I don't like this any more than you do but we can't just go into this with out a plan. Sango, Miroku and Rin are god only knows where and Naraku is pulling the strings. If we had fought and won he would have just had more guards and maybe have killed Kagome, considering we don't know where she is either like you said I don't think these are chances you want to take."

Inuyasha stayed frozen for a few seconds in front of his brother, now the tantrum he had thrown seemed more like a stupid attempt at attention. "So what do we do now?"

"We figure out where Kagome and the others are." Sesshomaru responded.

"How are we suppose to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Honestly I don't know but there has to be some sort of way we can figure this out." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, do we have any idea how many guards are actually outside of our door?" Inuyasha asked.

"Honestly I don't know I haven't heard them talking. Did they lock the door?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not sure.." Inuyasha said walking over to the wooden door. He carefully placed his hand on the metal door knob and gently turned it to the left. He opened the door slightly and looked outside, there were two guards one on each side of the door. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru before shutting the door quietly.

"Two one on each side of the door, they don't look two strong though." Inuyasha whispered.

"Okay, how'd the hallway look?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Empty." Inuyasha whispered turning back to the door. He looked back at Sesshomaru who gave him a quick nod. Inuyasha opened the door slowly and placed his hand out, he grabbed hold of the closest guards shirt and then yanked him inside, when the second guard turned to react Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside as well.

The first few seconds were difficult, beating the guards up enough so they couldn't move had been simple but trying to keep them from screaming was hard. They weren't full demon that was for sure, maybe they were once Naraku's test subjects.

Inuyasha shut the door and brought a metal chair in the corner over, placing it under the door knob. When he turned around he was shocked to find that Sesshomaru already had both men duct taped back to back. How and where he found duct tape was a mystery, maybe he was one of those creeps that carried it around with him.

God lets hope not.

Next he duct taped their mouths, smiling as they struggled to call for help.

"That won't do you any good." He said kneeling down in front of the brown haired guard. "Now, you listen to me. Do as I say and answer what ever I ask and I won't kill you." He carefully removed the tape from the guards mouth but was more than pissed off when the guard spit in his face. He sighed and put the tape back on and then went over to the other one.

"You." He said taking the duct tape off "Your going to do as I say got it?"

"Fuck you." The blonde guard responded, Sesshomaru sighed again and then re-taped that guards mouth before going back to the brown haired one. He lifted his pointer finger to the guards neck and then dragged it along his jugular vein smiling at the poor guards cries.

When the guards eyes closed and his head fell to rest against his check Inuyasha felt a cringe of regret dwell inside of him. He wanted to find and kill Naraku but didn't want to kill anyone else, Sesshomaru how ever felt completely different. The blonde guard was now sobbing at the death of his colleague and started to shake when Sesshomaru knelt back down in front of him.

"Wanna talk now?" He asked removing the duct tape.

"What man what do you want!" The blonde guard cried struggling with his duct taped wrists.

"Tell me, where is Kagome Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who?" The guard said in a panicked tone. Inuyasha raised an eye brow before crossing his arms over his chest, there was no way this guy didn't know who she was and Sesshomaru felt the same way. He picked up his pointer finger again and dragged his nail along the mans bicep creating a deep cut.

The man cried at first and then began to shake "Okay okay! She is one of the testing labs!" He cried.

"Which one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know I swear!" He screamed, when Sesshomaru raised his finger to his other arm he started to plead "All I know is that she is in a testing lab in the fourth wing!"

"Where is the fourth wing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Down the hall and to the right! It's the first one on the right I swear!" He shouted.

"Good, now tell me something else." Sesshomaru said.

"Please don't kill me I will tell you anything!" The guard cried.

"Where are-" Just then the sound of a man and woman fighting came from above the three men. They looked up to hear where the voices were coming from and saw an air vent. Inuyasha perked his ears up and sure enough it was Sango and Miroku.

"Sango!" Inuyasha shouted. When no one responded he grabbed the chair from behind the door and lifted himself right up the air vent "Sango!"

"Inuyasha is that you?!" Sango's voice echoed.

"Yeah where are you?" He asked.

"In the air vent!" Sango replied.

"Okay! Do me a favor follow my voice!" He shouted.

"Already on it!" Miroku's voice echoed over Sango's.

After about two or three Minutes the two were hovering over the air vent that led into Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's room. Sango beat on the gate for a few seconds but felt it of no use, Inuyasha then dug his fingers under the gate screws and yanked it out from the room. He reached his hands up and gently put Sango on the ground, then promptly dropped Miroku onto the ground.

"Hey what was that for!" Miroku shouted.

"Keh, I just felt like it." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Alright ladies don't get angry." Sango said before walking over to Sesshomaru "Who is he and why is there a dead person duct taped to him?"

"He is the one who just told us the location of our friend Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a sly smirk, he thought for a few moments then turned to look at Sango with a raised eye brow "Where is Rin?"

"I don't know, they split us up when you guys left." She responded.

"Huh...did they now?" He leaned down in front of the squirming guard "So where is she?"

"Who?" The guard asked.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes and then slapped the guard across the face with his nails "RIN! THE GIRL YOU GUYS TOOK!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT! HONEST!" The guard shouted.

"Sessh..this isn't one of the guards who took us..." Sango whispered.

"Even then he knew where Kagome was so he has to know where Rin is." Sesshomaru seethed through his teeth.

"I'm not actually sure about that." Miroku said walking over to Sesshomaru "Think about it, he's just a guard. From what I can gather Naraku is pretty paranoid, why would he trust certain information with guards?"

"Because guards put you into a room, so why wouldn't he know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh right, carry on." Miroku said taking a few steps back.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru muttered before turning back to the guard "Now, where is she?"

"I honestly don't know who your talking about!" The guard cried out.

"Maybe he just needs to know what she looks like?" A voice called from the doorway. The whole group turned to look at the small smiling Rin standing in the door way of the room. A tall old man was behind her looking into the room.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said dropping his arms to his sides.

"Hey Sesshy." She said walking over to him. They paused in front of each other before pushing into a warm embrace.

"Okay hang on, how did you guys get out and where were you exactly?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha looked to his side to see the old man leaning close to him, he gave an awkward look and pointed his thumb towards the old man "And who is this guy?"

"Oh right, well Inuyasha that is totosai. He helped me escape the room I was put it, I don't know where it was or why I was put in there but Totosai was able to trick the guards into think he had to use the bathroom and then let me escape. When they came back and saw I was gone they ran off to find me and thats when Totosai escaped and then we met up in a room which conveniently had a broken air vent that led us to the room next door." Rin said with a huge grin as she hugged Sesshomaru again.

"Well, I guess...now that were all together it's time to come up with a plan?" Sesshomaru said putting an arm protectively around Rin's waist.

"Yeah, it better include the death of that Naraku." Sango said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm in for that." Miroku said.

"Definitely" Rin agreed.

"Keh, of course." Inuyasha snuffed.

"It's settled then. Naraku's going to die." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"Wake up Kagome." Naraku commanded. Kagome's eyes shot open without hesitation and Naraku smiled. "Now stand up." She rose from the bed to her feet keeping her eyes on Naraku. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Good Sir." Kagome said without emotion.

"You really have out done yourself Bankotsu." Naraku said to the smiling man.

"Thank you sir." Bankotsu replied.

"Your absolutely sure this is going to last?" Naraku asked.

Bankotsu smiled and walked over to Kagome running his hand over the small ship in the back of her neck "I am positive."

"Good. Now I understand, you have been finished the tests on Kikyo?" Naraku said. Bankotsu lowered his head into a sad nod. "I am truly sorry about how it back fired."

"I know sir." Bankotsu replied.

"I know you two were close as friends." Naraku said.

"I just wish I knew what went wrong.." Bankotsu choked back the non existent tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure once you complete the autopsy you will know." Naraku said giving the man a reassuring nudge.

"Yeah. Thank you sir." Bankotsu replied.

"Alright, so lets test her out shall we?" Naraku asked. Bankotsu nodded and Naraku walked over to Kagome with the most eager eyes, he placed his hand on her shoulder and shut as he was about to command her one of the guards came into the room frantic.

"Sir the prisoners have escaped!" He shouted.

"What? How?" Naraku asked turning his attention to the guard.

"Some through an air vent the others killed their guards!" He exclaimed.

"God dammit, so they've all escaped?!" Naraku shouted.

"Sir, they haven't...technically escaped...there still in here..." The guard said looking down the hall way briefly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Naraku asked.

"Well they've been killing every guard they've passed on their way to what I believe would be the testing labs." The guard replied.

"Well.." Naraku said looking at Kagome "My dear, it seems your friends have come for you. How about we pay them a visit?"

"Sir I don't have any friends." Kagome replied.

"Then what are these people Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Enemies." She hissed.

Naraku smiled and looked at Bankotsu "You are brilliant you know that?" He turned back to look at Kagome. "So my dear, what do we do to enemies?"

"We kill them."

hhhhhhh

"Is it this hallway?" Inuyasha asked wiping the blood from his forhead.

"I think so." Sango said running over to one of the doors to check inside for Kagome. Two more guards came rushing down the hallway towards them, in seconds they were on the floor with Sesshomaru growling in their face.

"If you were smart, you'd run right now." He growled as he stepped off of the frightened men. They quickly jumped onto their feet and ran back down where they came.

"Wow. Sesshomaru, letting them go? New side of you." Miroku said crossing his hands over his chest.

Sesshomaru looked back at the snickering Miroku "I didn't want to get my hands bloody before facing Naraku. But I can always practice what I'm going to do to him on you if you want to see my bad side again."

Miroku's snickering quickly ended and a bouncing Rin went up to Sesshomaru's side "Now Sesshy! Don't even think about hurting him." She said tugging on his ear. Inuyasha laughed behind him before murmuring the word "whipped" under his breathe.

Sango sighed and walked back to the group shaking her head "Okay well since you wanna kill Naraku maybe we should find him? And Kagome, she doesn't seem to be here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Inuyasha asked, anger boiling inside of him.

"I mean she isn't here, I checked the rooms and I can't find her." Sango replied.

"That's because she isn't in a room." A voice called from behind them, the whole group turned to look at a woman with her long black hair pulled into a tight pony tail, a black tight leather outfit, and a dagger in each other hands. It took each person a few moments to realize who they were looking at, it wasn't until she gave her one of a kind smirk that their thoughts became accurate.

"Ka..gome..?" Inuyasha muttered taking a step towards Kagome.

"That's far enough thank you." She said with another smirk spinning the daggers around her pointer fingers. "Naraku says you guys have made a mess, I hate having to be the maid who cleans it up but you leave me no choice." She took a few steps towards the group gripping the daggers tightly in her hands.

"Kagome what are you doi-"

"Shh...you are much cuter at dying when you don't talk." She said stopping directly in front of Inuyasha. She looked up at him with her now amber colored eyes and smiled. "Oh Inuyasha, how I have waited for this day."

That voice to him sounded like Kagome's but just couldn't be. How could she talk like that? This wasn't her talking. "Kagome what are you talking about what day?"

"The day you die!" She shouted as she swung one dagger at his neck, he fell back as he avoided the blade shocking by her speed. He was too late and now he definitely know it, Kagome was a hanyou. And now she was trying to kill him, greeeaattt.

"Kagome stop!" Sango shouted as she ran over to her friend. Kagome swung her leg out and kicked Sango in the stomach sending her flying back into Miroku.

"Inuyasha your bitch is out of control." Sesshomaru said as he cracked his knuckles "Get her under control or i'll be forced to attack." He said taking a step towards the laughing girl.

"Attack? Give it your best shot!" She said as she threw a dagger at Sesshomaru's chest, in one swift move his hand he caught it inches from his chest. Kagome smirked and walked over the still shocked Inuyasha who remained on his back.

"Trust me, you don't want to fight me." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Oh, I think I do." She let out a small yell as she swung her fist at Sesshomaru's face, it connected to his chin but only for a brief second before Sesshomaru had to dodge another punch to his stomach. He twisted, ducked, and rolled himself around trying to dodge every punch and kick Kagome threw at him. He didn't wanna fight her, honestly, but soon he would have no choice.

"I guess if your gonna keep running from the fight.." She said as she turned to look at Rin who was standing a little more than two steps from her "I may as well play with your pet." Kagome jumped up into the air bringing her leg down on top of Rin's shoulder but before she would touch the screaming her she was forced against the wall by the growling hanyou. Sesshomaru was at his side in moments, Inuyasha kept his hands on Kagome's arms keeping the squirming girl pinned to the wall.

"Kagome stop why are you attacking us were your friends!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I have no friends! Only enemies!" She exclaimed as she kneed him in the groin. He doubled over onto the floor and before either of the brothers could act Kagome was on the far side of the hall way smiling at them. "You think you can take me? I am one of the most powerful people her now." She smiled. Inuyasha stood up to look at her and then widened his eyes before elbowing Sesshomaru.

"Look at the top of her head..." Inuyasha said.

"Dog ears.." Sesshomaru said turning to look at his brother.

"You don't think..?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's right little boys. Hanyou, half dog demon. If I must say so myself I do love the ears." She said rubbing the twitching triangles above her head. She shook her head at the stunned expressions the boys gave her and then reached into her back pocket pulling out a M1911 from her pocket.

"Ha, you may be half hanyou but you still think like a stupid human." Sesshomaru stated before stepping forward. "Go ahead, shoot it."

"You think this is for you?" She said with a sly smiling before pointing the gun at a frightened Rin.

"No please don't Kagome i'm your cousin remember!" Rin cried as she shielded her face with her hands.

"Cousin? I have no cousins! Only enemies!" Kagome shouted as she placed her hand on the trigger. The sound of the gun going off was a loud and terrible noise but the sound of Kagome's head cracking as she got smacked onto the floor was worse. Sesshomaru's quick pace and heavy body allowed for him to knock Kagome onto her back a second before the bullet left the gun. It shot straight up into one of the lights sending sparks over the two wrestling demon and half demon on the floor. Inuyasha ran over and pulled the growling Sesshomaru off the injured Kagome.

She groaned grabbing the back of her head, for a few moments she felt the world black out and then realized there was someone on top of her. "In...u..yasha?" She moaned.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked shaking her shoulders gently.

She blinked a few times and then squinted her eyes at him "No friends! Only enemies!" She screamed as she kicked him off of her. He looked at her dazed before shaking his head.

"Kagome I don't want to hurt you." He said as he walked towards her "But...your leaving me no choice.."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered as she stopped in her tracks. She raised a hand to her forehead before crying out in pain. "Agh! What is that!" She cried as she gripped her head.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to her. She swung her head back and forth for a few moments before looking at him with blazing eyes.

"Inuyasha don't...kill! Kill enemies!...No stop don't agh!" She cried more as she threw her back against the wall. Everyone stared at the screaming girl with confused expressions. It wasn't until she turned her back towards them still tearing at her head that they saw the blinking silver chip on the back of her neck. They all glanced at each other before Inuyasha grabbed on of the daggers Kagome dropped.

"Sesshomaru hold her down!" He yelled at his brother. In a flash Sesshomaru had the poor screaming girl pinned on her stomach, Inuyasha jumped next to her and carefully slipped the dagger under the chip. She cried and screamed as the blood from her cracked head mixed with the blood coming from her neck, Inuyasha felt his stomach twist in a solid knot as he pried the chip from Kagome's neck. Immediately after wards Kagome fell into a silent sleep and Inuyasha felt more scared than ever.

"Is she okay?!" He shouted at his brother, Sesshomaru nodded as he pointed out that she was sleeping and not dead.

"All I can guess is that this chip was supplying her energy." He said taking the microchip from his brothers hands "That explains why she attacked us."

"So she is a hanyou now?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, at least I think so." Sesshomaru stated.

"How is that possible?" Sango asked.

"Naraku was making a serum that fuses demon blood with human blood so he could get rid of humans forever. Guess Kagome was one of his experiments." Sesshomaru said.

"Why choose Kagome thought?" Sango asked.

"Wait.." Rin said turning to look at Totosai who stood behind the group, most of them forgot he was there but Rin had kept a close eye on him. "Totosai, what did you mean earlier when you said Inuyasha was the key?"

"Key? What key?" Inuyasha asked walking over to the old man.

"You Inuyasha..." Totosai pushing his finger against Inuyasha's chest "Kagome was taken because of you...Naraku wanted you..he knew you would come for her.."

"Why does he want me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are the key..." Totosai repeated.

"A key for what!" Inuyasha shouted.

Totosai pointed towards Kagome who was now resting peacefully on the floor "I don't know exactly, but what ever it is I know she is the link..."

Sango looked down at Kagome and then looked at the microchip in Sesshomaru's hand still incredibly confused.

"Is it from Naraku?" Sango asked walking over to them, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Another reason to kill him.." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up into his arms, he swung on of her arms around his neck and sighed brushing a hand over her cheek. "If I am this key you say then we better find out why Naraku wants me. And we have to kill him."

"Well we better kill him fast..." Miroku said "He's probably watching us.."

"More than that..." Sesshomaru said turning towards a blinking security camera "He was testing us..."

* * *

Through all the chaos of fighting and Naraku's demanding of guards to be prepared no one had noticed two people slip away from this operation. A skilled scientist with a young girl by his side managed to slip out of the brick building with a great string of happiness connecting them. The two smiled happily at the thought of their freedom and hoped that who ever was inside was safe.

"So Mrs. Hagadorshi how do you like being dead?" Bankotsu asked smiling down at Kikyo.

"I love it." She said with a wide smile, as he climbed into his car more than ready to disappear Kikyo couldn't help but find herself staring at the brick building with a sinking feeling inside of her stomach. Had they made the right choice?

Would Naraku finally die?


	11. Paranoia and Confessions

I've noticed this story isn't as liked as my first one, probably because of slow updating which causes me to struggle to put the story out fast with not as much thought. I am trying and I do apologize for the slow updates.

**Chapter 11: Paranoia and Confessions**

**40 MINUTES BEFORE THE ENCOUNTER**

"More than that..He was testing us."

Naraku leaned back against his high leather seat tapping the tips of his fingers together. "Yes, and a good test it was." He spat as he turned to the camera to zoom in on the sleeping Kagome. He growled at the sight of her peaceful face and then ran his hand over his forehead releasing a disappointed sigh.

"She showed such promise." He muttered under his breathe before he pressed the blue button on his intercom. As he waited for the arrival of Bankotsu he searched through his left drawer. He pulled out an old mirror and held it up to his face. The only part of him that looked human and that was what he hated the most.

"Fucking humans, they should have never been created. Kami made a mistake." He spat as he tossed the mirror on the floor. It shattered into a set of big and little pieces and resided to the far part of the room, a part Naraku made sure he wouldn't bother looking at.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he slammed his fist down onto his desk "Where is Bankotsu!"

He pressed the red intercom button and waited for the sound of Suikotsu's voice coming through it. When there was no answer he merely growled and picked himself up.

"The fucking prisoner's escaped, Kagome's chip broke, Bankotsu and Suikotsu are missing AND not to mention half of my guards are now dead. What else could go fucking wrong!" He exclaimed as he ripped his office door open. He poked his head out of his office and looked down both ways of the hallway before heading towards the left.

**'They're getting stronger...' **a voice called out in the back of his head.

'Fat chance!' Naraku returned towards the voice.

**'They may just defeat you..'** the voice whispered.

"If they think they can beat me now that they have Kagome, they are more wrong than they ever wanted to believe." He hissed as he tore his suit from his body so he was left only with a partly opened shirt and black pants. He was angry, maybe even more than that if there is even a word for it.

**'They are..going to beat you.'** the voice whispered again before fading away all together.

"Sir!" One of the guards that Naraku, for the love of Kami, could not remember his name came running down at the corner hallway towards him.

"What?" Naraku asked a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"The prisoner's have escaped." The guard replied.

Naraku tilted his head towards the guard and gave a mortified smile before lunging his hand out at the guards neck, crushing his throat slowly. "You don't say?" Naraku said as he crushed the guards throat completely before dropping his lifeless body to the floor. Naraku took a deep breathe before sighing.

"A little bit of an over kill don't you think?" Naraku said to himself before wiping his hand on his shirt, he heard the sounds of feet coming towards his way and laughed. "I really hope your not here for a fight!" He said as he whirled his body around , his arm was now shaped into a large knife as he cut it across the group of three men behind him.

"Shit more guards..." He hissed as he looked at the sliced bodies before him.

"Ha. Looks like your becoming paranoid." A snide voice called from behind Naraku.

"Well well, Inuyasha. We finally meet." Naraku smiled as he whipped his whole body around to find nobody behind him. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes, and still no one was there.

**'You are going to die..' **

"Shut up! I will not die!" Naraku yelled as he clenched his fists.

**'Why are you scared then?'**

"I am not scared!" Naraku cried out as he threw his fists into the wall.

**'He is the key...'**

"Shut up!" Naraku called out as he pulled his fists from the wall to look at the two gaping holes in front of him. His breathing was harsh, and deep inside he felt himself feeling a fear of the unknown.

**'Ensure your survival.'**

"How?" Naraku asked.

**'Absorb..'**

"Absorb what?" Naraku asked as he twisted his body around.

**'The creator...'**

"The..creator?" Naraku asked a wide spread of confusing filling his head. When there was no response he scratched his head lost in a deep train of thought. "The creator?"

Suddenly Naraku's eyes grew wide as he thought deeper of what the voice could have meant by 'the creator.' Right now Naraku had no knowledge of where the prisoners were but he could safely say that they haven't reached the red zone yet.

He shook out his hands and headed down towards the nearest hallway to the left ignoring all the dead bodies scattered around. They were working fast to find him, and if they did right now they probably would have a chance to kill him. But if he did absorb the creator like the voice told him to do then he would be unstoppable. Invincible. Unimaginable.

There was no time to wait for the elevator, who knows where those pests were right now? So instead he jumped down into the stair well and made his way to the bottom level.

Now he wasn't scared at all.

Hhhhhhhhhhh

**8 MINUTES BEFORE THE ENCOUNTER**

"I don't understand! This is where his scent was the strongest!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood in a blood covered hallway with three decapitated guards and one strangled guard.

"Inuyasha he was definitely here." Sesshomaru said trying to reassure his brother.

"Well why does the scent cut off here then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe he covered it up." Sango questioned.

"Impossible, the only way his scent would have faded is if he was here for a long time and then as if he was in a rush left small trail behind. That would lead to the scent disappearing from when where ever he went to next but his scent here would remain." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha felt the blood in his body boil to high 300 degrees, he desperately wanted to hit someone, kill someone. But he couldn't at least not while he was holding Kagome. And then, something stood out of place to him. It was small, very small but there was a faint hint of a scent.

"Wait.." Inuyasha said looking towards his brother.

"You smell it too?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but I can't determine if it's his." Inuyasha replied.

"Who cares. Lead the way." Miroku said.

"What if it isn't his?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sesshomaru said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Which way is it coming from?" Miroku asked.

"Down there.." The brothers both answered pointing there fingers down a long dark hallway. As both boys ran down the hallway Sango, Miroku, and Rin struggled to keep up.

"It's getting stronger!" Inuyasha shouted looking at his brother who nodded in agreement.

"We're lost." Rin said as she threw her hands up.

"Oh Rin stop it." Sango shrugged as she continued to follow the two boys.

"What i'm just being honest." She said.

"Not helping Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he looked back at the now flustered girl. She nodded and then he turned his face back towards the end of the hallway. He took a small wiff and then nodded at his brother "definitely Naraku's."

"No doubt." Inuyasha said as he turned around. He slowly extended his hands out towards Miroku handing him Kagome. "You guys have to stay here."

"What?! No way!" Sango cried.

"He's right." Sesshomaru said as he stepped forward "Naraku is way to dangerous."

"Guys we can handle it!" Sango whined.

"No! You can't." Inuyasha snapped as he whirled his himself so he was directly in front of the fuming girl. "This isn't just any demon! We don't know what he is capable of. You guys have to stay here and watch Kagome and stay safe."

"Your... right.." A cold voice mumbled from behind them. As the small group turned to face the blood covered creature a shiver over came Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You...have no...idea...what he is….capable of.."

"Dad..?"

hhhhhhhhhh

**20 MINUTES BEFORE THE ENCOUNTER**

"Well well well, don't you look happy." Naraku said with a smug smile as he walked forward towards the chained up demon.

"Why are you here?" The demon snapped as he looked up at the smiling man with rage filled eyes.

"My my don't you ever make small talk?" Naraku teased as he walked over to the chained demon, his hands folded behind his back. "I have splendid news for you, both your sons have come into my lovely establishment. And in order to meet their needs I have to get something from you." He said as he placed a cold hand on Inu-taisho's shoulder.

"Yeah..." He responded slightly out of breathe "And..what..is that.."

Naraku gave him one of his wicked smiles before digging his hands into the demons shoulders. Inu-taisho let out a fierce growl as he twisted himself out of the chains with an immense amount of strength. A strength that had been tucked away just for this very moment, but was now being ripped out of his body by a pleased Naraku.

"You see my dear, I need you." Naraku hissed as he dug his nails deeper inside of the struggling demon. Inu-taisho reached a hand up to smack away Naraku's arm, but found himself unable to after he collapsed to the ground. Naraku ripped his hand out of the fallen demon and laughed as he walked to the door.

"Wait..." Inu-taisho said with a fallen breathe as he stared up at the smiling creature "You...will...never...win.."

Naraku smiled as he turned to look at the demon, his body had changed slightly. His hair had turned from black to a salt and pepper and his cold dark eyes turned a deep purple. "My dear, I must correct you. See I wouldn't have won...but now I can." He held his hand up and as his nails stretched into dark claws Inu-taisho finally understood what Naraku had truly done to him.

"You should feel honored. That I spared you, I could have killed you. I could have taken every last drop of your demon form, now all you are is a weak little demon." Naraku spat as he left the room.

Down on the floor Inu-taisho closed his eyes and waited for the slow death to creep up onto him as he suspected it would, but it never came. Instead the smell of two familiar scents filled the rooms, one smelled of human and demon blood the other of full demon blood. With his last ounce of strength Inu-taisho picked himself up from the floor and to the door way.

"I...i'm coming...sons..."

* * *

"Dad! Dad are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to the father, who was now resting against the wall with heavy breathes escaping his lips. He looked at his shaken son and smiled before patting his shoulder.

"It's good...to see...you Inuyasha...your...mother...says you've..been very good." Inu-taisho said.

"Father what the hell happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to his father placing his arm around his shoulder so he could support him.

"And you...Sesshomaru...oh how..you've grown.." Inu-taisho smiled.

"You said the same thing two weeks ago now please tell us what happened to you.." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"I hope..you guys...aren't..giving your..mother..any trouble.." Inu-taisho heaved.

"Is he fucking delirious?" Inuyasha asked. Inu-taisho took a small ounce of strength and slapped the hanyou up side the head.

"Watch..your language.." He muttered.

Sesshomaru tried to stifle his chuckled, but in the end failed. He turned back to look at his father after getting a good look at his angered brother "Father your weak what happened?"

"Boys..please..your father..is sick..let him have...his time..to remember...his greatest achiev..ements.." Inu-taisho begged.

"Your..sick? Like..dying sick?" Inuyasha asked.

"No...just weak..very weak...but I don't know...the true...toll of what...Naraku...did to me.." Inu-taisho replied.

"I knew he did this..." Sesshomaru mumbled as he looked over his father. He followed the blood lines on his father's chest up to his shoulder, and noticed five puncture holes. "Father, what is this?"

"Naraku...absorbed...my...demon powers.." Inu-taisho shuddered.

"You mean? Your human?" Inuyasha asked.

"No..just...very weak..." Inu-taisho said as his eyes began to close. "Boys...i..lo..you.." He mumbled as he fell asleep against Sesshomaru. The demon lowered his father onto the floor and waited until his chest rose and then collapsed before letting himself breathe. "We have to kill that bastard."

"I thought we already established that." Inuyasha stated.

"Guys" Miroku said as he walked forward.

"And we better make sure that we kill him with extreme torture" Inuyasha said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Can I be the one to tear his face off?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Guys?" Miroku said again.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but that's my job." Inuyasha said.

"GUYS!" Miroku shouted, now both brothers were staring at him with raised eye brows. "If your gonna kill Naraku where is he?"

"He's over this way." A soft voice spoke to the left of them. The boys turned to see Kagome, Inuyasha was surprised to see her there and awake. He hadn't even noticed her move from Miroku's arms. She rubbed her hand over her nose and made a disgusted expression "How do you guys deal with the stench?"

"Ya get use to it eventually." Sesshomaru muttered as he walked over to Kagome. He nodded towards her and then proceeded down the hallway, Kagome started to follow but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"No, your staying here." He growled.

"What why?" Kagome cried.

"Because you aren't strong enough." He hissed.

"I am a hanyou just like you now! I can do this! Trust me!" She said.

"No you can't. For all we know you could lose those powers after two hours. I am not taking that risk, now stay put." He hissed as he pushed her back.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as the hanyou ran down the hallway. She sunk back amongst her friends as she watched him disappear into the darkness. It wasn't fair, he was leaving her to wait while he fought Naraku. Naraku had kidnapped her and hurt her, didn't she deserve revenge?

Why couldn't Inuyasha just trust her?


End file.
